Commanders and their Cadets
by Hannio
Summary: An AU fic - When Trowa, Duo and Quatre are sent to military school they think it can't get much worse and they're right until they meet Heero and Fei that is their commanders. Please Review - CHAPTER 20 IS UP
1. off you go Duo

****

Commanders and their Cadets

By Hannio

Chapter One

Best thing for you

DISCLAIMER: _I don't own either Duo or Sister Helen but I guess I own his Mum since she's mentioned but that's not important._

AUTHOR NOTE: _Ok the most important thing I can get across to everyone This is an AU. I'm not basing it on Gundam Wing, I'm using the characters and changing their past slightly, they'll all keep the same personality but it's just different. They's been no war in this at all ok. So I don't want people reviewing saying, that's not what Duo's like or he doesn't have a Mum ect ect. I know but it's AU ok. Cool anyway sorry it's only short but quality not quanitity. Anyway Enjoy. Oh and yes I know the title sucks but if you can think of a better one then please tell me._

"You want me to go into the army you have to be kidding me, doing all of that? I don't think so" Duo Maxwell announced as he stared at Sister Helen in amazement at the news she had just broken to him. His mouth was hanging wide open and his violet eyes were at there widest.

"No Duo" she replied in her kind voice as she sat down on his bed "That's not it at all we don't want you to go into the army" Duo gave a sigh of relief and his shoulders slumped "But we do feel that you need a firmer hand to guide you now that you're 15. I can't guide you and disclipline you, we tried that remember and it didn't work so I'm afraid you'll have to go to military school" Duo's relieved expression disapeared into one of horror

"Come on this has to be a joke Sister Helen" he said the horror in his face reflecting in his voice "Do you have any idea what they'll do to me there? I'll have to wake up early and do constant training and they'll time everything, they'll probably even time how long it takes for me to go toilet and they'll make me cut my braid off" he flipped it over his shoulder and look at the long brown plait as if to comfort himself that it was still there. He looked back at her "Please just let me stay here, I really don't want to go there at all. I'll be good I promise and I'll listen to everything you say, I'll even go to all my lessons just let me stay here please" she stared at him along time a fondness in her grey eyes. Duo had been with them at the orphanage for such a long time now that she couldn't imagine him not being there but she knew it was for the best he needed to learn control if he was going to make a good citizen.

He had lived with his mother until he was 10, his father having died in a motorbike accident when Duo was only 3, then it had been just him and his mother, Although she had been a good mother she had doted on her only child, Perhaps because with his brown hair, perfect features and generally good looks he reminded him of his father, the only thing different being the fact that his dad had light brown eyes or maybe it was just the way she was, but she let him do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted and Duo had soon become spoilt under his mother's attention. When his mother died suddenly of Cancer when he was 10, she had left him at the orphanage since they had no other relatives. Although he had been wild at first they had to a certain extent managed to give him some discipline but it wasn't enough. It wasn't that Duo was a bad kid because they all admitted he wasn't, he was always happy and he was kind but it was just his wildness that made the decision. Now she shook her head at him and smiled softly.

"I'm sorry Duo" she said "But I'm afraid that you have to go. At your age it's high time you learn the basics to survival, who knows what God may bring to us tomorrow but you must be prepared" Duo's face dropped and a pout came to his lips

"I telling you I won't go Sister Helen I refuse point blank to go to military school"

"Now Duo you may enjoy it" he shook his head

"I'm not going you'll have to drag me there" he declared and she smiled serenely at him

"Have it your way Duo" he glared at her and walked out and she smiled the smile going from her face. The sooner they got him there the better.

__

Now keeping in mind the fact that this is an AU tell em what you thinkl of it please but no flames. I'll get chapter two up ASAP, that's when all the fun starts.


	2. Friendship Made

****

Commander and their Cadets

By

Hannio

Chapter 2

Friendshipsmade

DISCLAIMER: _I don't own Duo, Quatre, Rashid or Milliardo Peacecraft they belong to the creator, but this particular story is mine so there._

AUTHOR NOTE: _Here you are I can finally present you all with chapter 2. I've actually got up to chapter 4 written and chapter 5 is half done it's just I forgot to save them and bring them up, but It's done now, so please Enjoy, chapter 3 will definitely be up sooner rather than later, and according to Jenihenpen it's a good one._

"Rashid what exactly am I doing here again?" The tall Arabic man turned his dark gaze onto the small slight boy standing by his side. Blond hair so light it could be described as Platinum fell into dark blue eyes, the expression of seriousness mingle in with intelligence matching his face, his face was young looking and he didn't look his 15 years at all.

"Because Master Quatre It's what your father wishes and you must obey him" Quatre Rababra Winner sighed as he looked out at the sea of boys in green, they all looked the same with their shaved hair.

"But why military school I just can't understand it"

"All your sisters have attended here, some are still here. It's probably natural he'd send you here as well" Rashid pointed out to him. Quatre's face broke out into a frown as his gaze continued to survey everything.

"That's different, that's them. I am after all the Winner heir doesn't that mean anything to him, after all he's the one who's always going on about it" Rashid turned away and began to think. In his eyes military school, however harsh it may seem, was actually the best thing for Quatre. His mother had died at his birth leaving him to be raised by his father, who had made it clear that he had better things to do then to worry about his Son. Quatre being a sensitive boy had picked up on this immediately and had turned to his Sisters for comfort and affection. They, in turn, worshipped him and did everything for him if he asked them to. It had been a miracle that he wasn't spoilt. On Quatre's 15th birthday, his father had suddenly woken up to what his daughters had been doing and that his Heir had turned into everything he couldn't stand. A boy who wouldn't be able to protect him as he needed to, to survive in the world. Military school had been his answer to toughen up his Son as he put it. As much as Rashid cared about Quatre he had to agree with his father, it would be best to toughen him up, people wouldn't hesitate to kill the Winner heir if they could. "Well Rashid?" Rashid shrugged, he didn't think going through it with him would change his mind

"It is up to your father Master Quatre he is the one who can choose to send you where ever he chooses. Now why don't you go and announce that you've arrived" Quatre looked around

"Who do I tell?" he questioned "I mean look how many people are here, do I go up to anyone and say hi or what?" Rashid looked around and nodded

"See that tall man there" he pointed to a good-looking man of maybe 21 with short light blond hair and pale piercing blue eyes

"I see him" Quatre replied

"He's the main one in charge. His name is Milliardo Peacecraft talk to him and tell him and he'll tell you what to do"

"You want me to go by myself?" he asked his blue eyes widening at the thought, Rashid groaned slightly, Military school really was the best thing for him.

"That's the idea" Quatre nodded

"Ok I guess I'll do it" he took a deep breath, set his shoulders and walked into the crowd. He seemed to be doing fine getting through them until he heard a voice yell

"Move it Move hot stuff coming through people" then someone knocked into him sending him sprawling to the floor, he went up onto his knee coughing out the grass and dirt from his mouth and looked up to see a boy slightly taller than him with a long braid of brown hair and laughing violet eyes smiling down at him "Sorry about that" he commented holding out his hand "I didn't see you, you ok?" Quatre nodded taking the hand offered out to him

"I'm fine" he remarked then looked at him "How long have you been here then?" he questioned. The boy seemed nice and he had the feeling he'd need a friend there "You seem to know your way around. The boy looked at him his mouth breaking into a grin showing perfect white teeth

"Really" he chuckled "This is my first day, what about you?"

"Mine too" The boy nodded

"I wondered why nobody had had a go at me for knocking you over. Oh well we might as well stick together right?" Quatre nodded gratefully at him

"Right" the boy nodded and held out his hand again

"Name's Duo, Duo Maxwell" Quatre shook it

"Nice to meet you Duo. My name is Quatre Raberba Winner" Duo's eyebrow rose

"What a mouth full but I'm guessing you're just called Quatre right?"

"Right"

"So Quatre any idea what exactly we are meant to be doing right about now because I've no idea"

"Well Rashid said we had to go to that man there. He's called Milliardo Peacecraft and he's in charge"

"Who's Rashid?" Quatre shrugged

"Friend of my fathers" Duo nodded, 

"Oh rightly then lets go Quatre I'm sure this military stuff can't be that hard after all."

__

There you go I hope you enjoyed it, I'll try and get chapter 3 up as soon as I can. Please review, no flames but any other kind is fine.


	3. Trouble already?

****

Commanders and their Cadets

By Hannio

Chapter Three

Trouble already ?!?!

DISCLAIMER: _I don't own Trowa or Heero DAMNIT but I guess I do own the members of the gang, there called, Gary, Trev, Will and Marc and they'll feature in this story and are mine so don't nick them or anything._

AUTHOR NOTE: _Here we go chapter 3 now up and ready for you to read and review. Finally I can bring Heero and Trowa into the series :0) YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH anyway I like this story and this chapter. I'll get chapter 4 up shortly, it's already written and a good one. I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

"Hey you where did you get that scar from then?" Trowa Barton walked on, lost in his own world. He had been sent to this school by his sister Catherine. He glanced to the side of him a small sigh escaping his lips. He had watched her slave away, working herself to the ground just to get the money to support him and send him to a good school. Ever since she took him in at the age of 9 from his father. When he went that bit to far and Trowa didn't get up, that was the point Catherine, who was 12 years older than her brother had enough of the constant abuse and took him to her home and raised him. He had sworn to herself that he would do the best he could and get the best grades he could just to make her proud and to show that her sacrifices weren't in vain "Don't ignore me you freak, I'm talking to you and you better answer me" For the first time Trowa woke up to the fact that someone was addressing him, he had grown so used to everyone but Catherine ignoring him that he hadn't even noticed. There were 4 of them, all of them hench and taller than Trowa, the leader of them stood out slightly in front. His mouth curled down in distaste as he stared at Trowa, light brown hair ruffled slightly in the wind and dark grey eyes stared directly at him, the other 3 were similar to him as well. Trowa gave them the once over and turned away walking away. He had promised himself time after time that he wouldn't get involved in a fight unless he truely had to. "Don't walk away from me Boy" they walked swiftly after him, menace in their faces, the grins were cruel, they were so intent on Trowa that they never noticed that the action had gone noticed by a smaller boy, his gaze following the group as he descreetly separated himself from the group he was with.

"Where you going then?" Trowa glanced up as a beefy hand was placed on his slim shoulder and squeezed painfully, the boy used his strength to throw Trowa back into a nearby wall, his grip still on his shoulder "Don't ever walk away from me when I'm talking to you again got it?" Trowa remained silent looking at them with an inpassive look on his face "Now tell me where you got that scar from, or I'll give you another one" Trowa's green eyed gaze bore right into the grey ones slightly above him, he took a step forward and pushed him in the chest, the surprise and forcefulness of the push sent the boy back a few feet, Trowa lifted his hands up and used one of them to grab the boys wrist that was holding him by the shoulder, the other went to the boy's side by his finger, than after giving the boy a cool calculated look Trowa twisted himself and threw the boy roughly to the floor, all in one clear fluid movement. There was a heavy silence afterwards that was broken by Trowa who stood back from his fallen victim

"Can you back off now, I don't have time for this now" his gaze was on the boy on the floor who's grey gaze gave off sparks of hate and who's face was contorted with it. The other 3 stood behind Trowa unsure of what to do

"Get him Trev" the boy hissed, and the tallest boy came foward and slammed Trowa face first into the wall

"Leave it to me Gary" he said to the fallen boy, he got Trowa's arm and twisted it behind Trowa's back in a painful grip and spoke into his ear "I think Freak that you're gonna make time"

"Well, 5 new recruits I see, have you lost your way?" a cold voice interjected at this point, the boy Trev dropped his hold immediately as he swung round to look at the new arrival, Trowa slowly turned round keeping his gaze firmly on the floor, he'd been here 30 minutes and already he was in trouble with a commanding officier. The officer spoke again in the same expressionless voice that gave nothing away "Soliders where are you sectioned to because you know that's where you're meant to be. If you haven't got your enrolment number than why the hell not Cadets, you're in the military now and we've no time to slack" he stopped and Trowa fought the urge to look up at the person who owned such a smooth voice. The other 4 seemed glued to the spot as well unsure of what to do "Have I not made myself clear. GET GOING" the last bit was shouted and the 4 boys scuttled off as fast as they could, giving grudging looks of respect at the person and dark glances at Trowa. He slowly followed them, eyes on the floor, as he walked by the officer a smallish hand put a slight pressure on his shoulder "By the way Cadet, those were some impressive moves you pulled back there. If you carry on like that then I can see you settling in very well here" although the voice was still cold and expressionless Trowa could detect a slight bit more warmth in it than he used before. 

"Yes Sir" he replied quietly, the hand was removed

"Go on then Cadet I meant what I said"

"Sir yes Sir" Trowa hurried off feeling the gaze of the officer burning into his back.

__

There you go please review. Pretty please no Flame though they're bad news but the other kind are A-Ok with me. Chapter 4 will be up in a week.


	4. A spot of lunch

            **Commanders and their Cadets**

**By**

**Hannio**

****

**Chapter Four**

**A spot of Lunch**

****

DISCLAIMER: _Erm as much as I wish I did, and trust me I wish I did, I own none of the characters featured in Gundam Wing, which is probably a good thing, 5 gorgeous boys like that, I wouldn't let them out of my room let along my house to fight._

AUTHOR NOTE: _Here's chapter 4 people. This has to be my fave so far no doubt about it. I'm gonna keep this short so I just hope you enjoy it as well. Oh and the long description is for Jenihenpen so it may be a little... well ok a lot OTT but just go with it, it's just for fun after all. Erm Chapter five isn't written yet but I promise I'll put it at the top of my thing to do list. Anyhow enjoy_

            "Look Quatre I'm telling you, you're the one who's getting the better deal. Not me. Let me run it through for you. I get just one slice of chocolate cake, just one and admittedly it's a big one, but and this is the best part. Quatre you get 5 different kind of vegetable, 5 that means you get 4 more things then I do come on you know it's fair" Quatre glanced up from his food where he was slowly working through the huge portion of food the lady had given him after giving him the once over, to the huge bit of chocolate cake that he had managed to get, much to Duo's disgust. He turned his gaze to the heap of vegetable than back to his cake, at last his gaze turned to Duo who was watching him with big puppy dog eyes. Quatre smiled serenely back at his hopeful friend.

            "Duo as much as your offer is..." he paused as he thought of the right word "Tempting. I'll have to say no, the dinner lady obviously feels I need feeding more and I wouldn't want to disappoint her after all so I'll stick to the cake" Duo's hopeful face dropped dramatically

            "Hmmm" he said crossing his arms and flicking his head to the side "Fine Quatre be like that" he said "But don't come to me when your arteries and Veins and shit all clog up and you die of a heart attack at say 20 because I'll just turn round and say I told you so, you should of given me that piece of cake" Quatre stared at him for a second then erupted into giggles, Duo turned back to him in surprise "I don't think I heard you laugh so much" Quatre's shoulders continued to shake "Okaaay that's enough" Quatre nodded and managed to bring himself back under control though his eyes still twinkled in merriment and a big smile was on his face.

            "Excuse me. If anyone isn't sitting here, can I? There's nowhere else" a quiet but nevertheless sexy voice interjected at that moment. Duo and Quatre looked up in surprise that someone had actually said something to them, and then stared, Duo's mouth falling open as he did so. To say that the boy in front of them holding his tray was good looking was the understatement of the year, Duo and Quatre were considered good looking, that boy was stunning. He was slim and had a graceful elegant appearance about him that put them both at ease straight away with him. He had straight light brown hair that was cut short at the back while the fringe covered his right eye. He had an oval face with pale clear skin that looked soft while he had perfect features. The most vibrant thing in his face were his eyes. They were surrounded by long lashes that curled up slightly and were the same colour as his hair. The one eye on show was a dazzling green exactly the shade of a newly polished emerald. Not even stunning seemed to do him much justice and yet he didn't seem to realise or know that he was attracting attention from the girls on the other side of the room, his gaze was focused on the table. Automatically Duo grinned there was nothing he liked more than a challenge and there was no doubt that this boy was going to be a challenge. He grinned the violet eyes lighting up more than usual. Quatre smiled politely at him, feeling sorry for him

            "Of course you can sit down, I'll just move my jacket for you" he scooted over slightly and took the green jacket putting it on the back of his chair. The boy nodded and sat in the vacant chair though no expression filtered his face; Quatre had an idea that he was glad to not be on display anymore. Once he saw that Trowa was comfortably settled and had began eating he began chatting to him a slightly friendlier note tingeing his voice "I'm Quat..."

            "I'm Duo Maxwell" Duo said cutting right across Quatre and grinning, Quatre frowned at him "Oh and this is my friend Quatre Blah blah Blah Winner. We're new as well here"

            "Duo it Rabarba ok Rabarba it's not even that hard to say you know" Duo grinned in Quatre's anger flushed face and shrugged

            "I know it is" he replied soothingly "Just chill ok and keep your shirt on" Quatre sighed and began eating again, Duo turned back to him "And you are?"

            "I'm Trowa Barton" the boy replied in the same quiet voice he used before

            "Trowa eh" Dup repeated "Well it's nice to meet you" Trowa gave a slight smile at both of them, Duo grin gave way to a surprised look "WHAT are they doing cake again" he groaned "That's not fair, that dinner lady has in for me" he ginned the hopeful look back on his face "So Trowa tell me do you want that chocolate...." he stopped his eyes going to the door and his mouth falling open again "Oh fuck me please" he said, he turned back to Quatre "Look at that boy who just walked in" he pointed at the boy who was picking up a tray regardless of nearly every girl watching him with grins or dreamy looks as he did so. Quatre turned back to see an identical look on Duo's face as he checked the guys ass out.

            "He is kinda nice though I haven't seen much of him" the boy turned round and Quatre nodded "Yep I can definitely see why you had that reaction" he glanced at Trowa to see him concentrating on his food "Saying that, that Chinese boy over there, the one who waved at him, he's kinda cute looking" Duo dragged his gaze away from the boy and looked at the boy Quatre had nodded to and promptly did a mock swoon

            "Quatre if this is torture than chain me up because I never wanna leave." Quatre giggled and Duo looked back at the boy, who was talking to Milliardo Peacecraft and another man as well "Will you check him out and those smouldering looks, Jesus I'd give up some morals for him, no doubt about that. Where the hell do they hire these people from, straight off the cover of Stud monthly or something"

            "I guess you subscribe to that" Trowa said at this point, a small bit of humour tingeing his expressionless voice. Quatre and Duo glanced at him but his gaze was back on his food

            "You know it" Duo replied "I mean did you see that guy on the front cover in October Heeelllllooooo what I wouldn't do for him" he began to laugh as he thought about it then stopped, pointing frantically at his throat instead. Quatre rolled his eyes and started thumping the now red Duo hard on the back. Trowa hid his smile. At least it would stop him talking for a while but then again Trowa had the feeling he would talk through it anyway. It wasn't that he minded the conversation he actually liked it, it was different hearing what people his own sex and age had to say, it was just Duo seemed to always have a lot to say. He gave a sigh that went unnoticed and turned his gaze back to the boy he'd had been staring at ever since Duo had pointed him out. He couldn't understand it but there was something about the guy that had attracted his interest straight away. The guy was smallish compared to the others and built on a slighter scale but it was clear from the way he held himself and the confidence excluding out of him that he was strong. He was extremely handsome to the point of almost being beautiful. Trowa could see that he was Japanese, which tinged his skin with colour, but the skin was clear and soft looking. He had wild brown hair that fell in disarray over his well-poised head. Trowa couldn't see his eyes from the distance but if they were like the rest of him then they were going to be stunning looking

            "Hey Trowa are you ok?" Quatre suddenly said, Duo glanced up as well his choking fit was over "Trowa" Trowa ignored them a thoughtful probing look on his face. Quatre and Duo exchanged a surprised look, Duo gave a slight shrug while Quatre followed his gaze to see him staring at nothing "Trowa" he repeated for the third time. Duo picked up his hand and spoke into it as if it was a communicator

            "Captain I'll be needing some backup and fast we've lost Trowa. I repeat we've lost Trowa. It can't wait this is serious I'm going after him" Quatre leaned over Duo who was still talking and gently tapped Trowa on the shoulder, Trowa immediately looked up shrugging Quatre's hand off as he did so. He blinked once and sent him a questioning look 

            "What is it?" he questioned, Quatre gave him a mild probing look

            "We were worried about you" he stated, Duo nodded seeing the tinge on confusion appear on Trowa's face for a split second

            "Yeah you zoned out worse than a Zombie and you were staring at the Vegetables" Trowa blinked and glance at the place to see he was right "Look if you want some Tro-Man I'd be more than willing to share with you" Trowa shook his head

            "Sorry about that" he said and Duo shrugged

            "It doesn't bother me as long as you're fine" a cheeky grin lit his face as he appraised the still thoughtful Trowa "And you most certainly are fine" Quatre giggled breaking Trowa out of his faze

            "What was that?" he asked but Duo shook his head a grin on his face

            "Nothing at all" he turned to Quatre "What we doing next Quatre?" Quatre began answering and Trowa took the opportunity to look to the place the boy sat. His green eyes met pair that were full of intensity and passion that for a minute he lost his breath. The eyes were as gorgeous as he thought they would be, they were big and sparkling in the light of the room, the colour was rare. A deep Prussian blue that could be stared into forever. For a second the two of them stared at each other before the boy dropped his gaze to see who he was having a staring match with, once he knew he causally glanced back up then away talking to the boy Quatre had pointed out earlier. Trowa looked away

            "Come on Tro-man we've got to go for a routine check-up. We might as well all stick together since we're all new and everything"

            "Yeah that's right" Quatre said and Trowa nodded his agreement, he picked up his tray and casually rubbed his stomach as if he was in discomfort and making sure he didn't look back at the boy they made there way out of there

_There you go, you know what to do, review and let me know, but no flames they are not allowed._


	5. It's just a haircut

Commander and their cadets

**_By_**

**_Hannio_**

**__**

**_Chapter Five_**

**_It's just a haircut man_**

**__**

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_None of the characters are mine_

**_AYTHOR NOTE: _**_God you are all going to hate me for this chapter, literally, I'm expecting a phone call from Jenihenpen screaming at me. I honestly didn't want to do, really really didn't want to do it, it was really hard to do it. I was almost crying writing it. Anyway bear in mind it's an A/U I would never have done it if I didn't have to be truthful to what they do. Anyway Enjoy_

**__**

          "Why are we lined up?" Duo whispered to Quatre who was on the side. It was the next day and they had woken up at the inhumane time of 7 in the morning. Trowa had managed it fine and he looked as if he had been awake hours and was neat. Duo had managed ok as well, Sister Helen was always strict on getting up, Quatre however was standing there swaying in tiredness and pouting

          "I don't know, I don't care and it's far too early to be up either" Duo looked at him in surprise then he chuckled

          "What's wrong Quatre?" Duo said "Can't you handle mornings?" Quatre turned and smiled sweetly at him, blue eyes widening in an innocent expressions the he stuck his finger up at him and said in a soft voice

"Fuck you Duo" after that, Duo stared at him the to Trowa on the opposite side who was watching Quatre with a look of half amusement, half amazement

"If you want to" came the reply, Quatre rolled his eyes and looked to the door as it opened and in walked to Chinese boy and the Japanese boy they saw the night before at dinner, at his side both Trowa and Duo suddenly stood up straighter

"Stand to attention lads" the Chinese boy said calmly with a underline of steel to it, all of them brought their feet together and saluted "Welcome to the worse few years of your life, you'll hate every moment and you'll hate your commanders more when you realize we own you"

"Optimistic guy isn't he" duo whispered, A small smile came across Quatre's face before he erased it

"In case you want to know I'm Wufei Chang and this" he indicated the Japanese boy at his side who was watching them all quietly through hard Prussian eyes "Is Heero Yuy" he stood back and Heero came forward

          "You'll be split into two groups," he said and Trowa's eyes opened, that voice it was the guy who had come to his rescue when those boys were in his face. "When I call your name I want you to come forward" he began reading from the list but Trowa didn't pay attention happy to listen to the voice

          "Could Barton, Maxwell and Winner stay behind the rest know what to do" Wufei suddenly say, the three friends looked at each other

          "What have we done now?" Duo said with a groan, the rest of the boys walked out leaving the 3 boys

          "It's nothing serious" Heero said looking at them all in turn "Your hair is too long in some cases" he turned and looked at Duo with a expressionless face then continued talking "You'll have to have it shaved off like everyone's else"

          "What" Duo said eyes wide "No you're not getting your hand in my hair" he brought the long plait over his shoulder and gave it a small stroke of comfort, Wufei looked at him with scorn in his black eyes

          "It's only hair solider" Quatre sighed and stepped forward

          "Do it then" he said and closed his eyes as Heero stepped forward with the razor. Within moments platinum blond hair scattered to the floor, Duo and Trowa's eyes widened as Quatre turned round, it look strange with his face being as young looking as it was but at the same time his face had lost the babyish quality it had with the blond hair, he looked more like a normal boy then he did before.

          "You next" Heero pointed at Trowa who stepped up, Heero hesitated "I think his hair is fine if we trim the fringe back slightly" Wufei turned and looked at Trowa with a critical frown

          "I guess but trim it right back, it's short at the side and back so that can escape the fringe right back though" Heero nodded and took a pair of scissors out and began snipping away, Trowa stared at the face in front of him as it frowned in concentration. Heero feeling the look looked up at the boy and for an instant green met blue before Heero stood up, 

          "There" they looked at him in interest; he had brought the fringe right back so there was one across the forehead. The transformation was strange to say the least it-looked good and showed off the bone structure of the face more but it was still strange.

          "Your turn" Wufei said

          "You two can go" Heero said pointing to the door, Trowa and Quatre looked at the already panicking Duo and frowned but with Heero glaring at them like that they left the room planning to wait for a while. Duo turned round and glared at them

          "I don't care that you did it to them, you are not touching my hair not at all" Wufei smiled grimly

          "The hair comes off, you're no more special than anyone else here"

          "I don't care about that I just not losing my hair, I'll put it in a bun if need be but the hair stays"

          "You seem to think you have some say in this" Heero said with s slight smile "You have no say in anything you do anymore we do"

          "The hair comes off" Duo smiled brightly at them both 

          "Fine it will come off when you fucking catch me" before they could move he was out the door running

          "What the hell is this boys problem?" Wufei said as they both gave chase

          "Lunatic" Heero muttered "its just hair". 

          Duo had no idea that they were following him and to be truthful he didn't care, Sister Helen had given him this hair style and he was going to keep it, this place was going to be worse than he originally thought, he had no idea that they were going to make him cut his hair off. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize where he was going and slammed into two people. All of them crashing to the ground with painful thuds, Duo looked up in a panic to see two concerned pair of eyes the colour of blue and green staring at him

          "Duo what are you doing?" Trowa demanded as he stood up and held a hand out for Quatre

          "Why do you still have your hair?" Quatre asked, Duo scrambled to his feet

          "I can't explain it now" he said taking the few vital seconds to catch his breath back

          "Why not?" Quatre asked, at this point Heero and Wufei came flying round the corner, their eyes narrowed as they saw their prey and went faster "That's why" he turned and ran again but this time Wufei had him and rugby tackled him down, he turned his over and straddled him and shook him slightly

          "Get a fucking hold of yourself boy what is wrong with you?" Heero came up and handed him the scissors

          "We'd better book him in for a drugs test"

          "It's nothing like that" Quatre said, Heero turned his eyes to the pair and frowned 

          "Hmmm are we going to have to separate the three of you?" he asked calmly "Seems that you're already always together"

          "Why is hair so important" Trowa said suddenly, Heero turned to him and smirked

          "The job of a solider is to do what the commander tells them not to ask them questions back" Trowa turned they were broken by a cry that almost bordered on a scream.

          "I'm religious" Heero and Wufei turned round at that

          "What did you say" Wufei said slowly rising to his feet

          "I have the hair because I'm religious" Duo repeated coming to his feet as well

          "Can you prove it?" Heero asked calmly

          "I was raised in a church orphanage" Wufei growled and turned away

          "You can keep it for the moment until Peacecraft decides what to do" ht then turned back to them and snapped "Go and get your asses to the assault course now" all 3 left leaving the two commanders to stare after them

          "They're going to be trouble all three of them" Heero remarked calmly

          "All the more fun we'll have taming them then"

Ok people I rewritten the ending because I was informed that it is possible to keep your hair for religious reason so Duo still has his braid, happy. There wasn't anything I could do about Quatre and Trowa though. Sorry about them… Sorry Jen.


	6. Trowa's in trouble

Commanders and their Cadets

**_By_**

**_Hannio_**

**__**

**_Chapter Six_**

**_Trowa's in trouble_**

**__**

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I don't own any of the major characters mentioned in this fic except for the gang ok._

**_AUTHOR NOTE: _**_Hi everyone (Ducks all the rotten foot chucked at her by fans of the hair) erm about that I am really sorry about it. I really am but in most movies they make them cut the hair off so I was only doing what I thought was right. So sorry again. I've tried to make it up to you in this chapter. So enjoy it ok? (Comes out of hiding place to get hit in the face with a stray rotten tomato :0( )_

THANK YOUS: Damn loads of people reviewed this story, if you did then just scroll down to your name ok? 

**__**

**_Clari-Sama = _**_I'm glad that you didn't mind the hair cutting and that you found it funny. You'll be seeing the Yaoi extremely soon and I mean soon promise. By the way update your fic girl I'm still waiting and it was really good._

**_Leiko = _**_Now repeat after me – Breathing is all it's cracked up to be. You have been a really good reviewer to me through all my 1x3 stories – oh yes I've noticed – so I wanna make it up to you for letting you down about the hair (looks ashamed of herself) so if this chapter doesn't make it up to you then in a review or email you can tell me what you wanna see and I'll put it in. Deal? Other than all the swear words you used on me, well I think they were swear words (glares in confusion at Leiko) I'm glad you liked the rest of the story._

**_Akuma Senshi = _**_Well I didn't use your suggestion of the nightmare though it was a good one instead I rewrote it so he could keep the hair. Happier??? I hope you didn't drown in the tears though I wouldn't want that to happen. _

**_Duo/Folken/TK = _**_Thanks for the info you gave me you're a life saver. By the way I've heard of the name Folken before where is it from? TK is Digimon and Duo is GW but Folken? Just curious anyway._

**_GoldenRat = _**_Thanks for the support and trust me the story is developing pretty much now so read on._

**_Ewen = _**_Yeah well I felt like such a bitch for cutting the hair off and ruining everyone's day that I rewrote it instead though you have Duo/Folken/Tk to thank. I'm glad you like the rest of the story and I had to have a slight bit of 1x3 though I don't think anyone else noticed it._

**_Jenihenpen = _**_(Runs cheek in pain and glares at Jenihenpen) Ouch. You knew it was coming girl I even told you it was. Anyway I hope this chapter makes up for it though you don't deserve it. (Takes hand away to show big red hand mark) see you big meanie (sticks out tongue)_

**_Whitebearwrites = _**_Yes I love Trowa's hair as well but sacrifices had to be made for the sake of the plot and story. Anyway I'm glad you liked it and Wufei will have lots of fun taming trust me on that ;0D_

**_Slashgordan = _**_Oppps I don't realise that I had forgotten to put it down sorry. Well it's definitely gonna be 1x3 I've made up my mind fully on that but I'm not sure whether the other pair will be 2x4 or 2x5 let me know which you prefer._

**_Shadowgoddess = _**_You're taking your life into your own hands by admitting that but thanks for the support. I'm glad someone liked the haircut. The taming of Duo and Quatre is not in this chapter but the next I think. So look out for it._

**_Amanda = _**_Thanks I'm glad you like the story even though I cut off the hair. Thanks for the complement :0D_

            "You look so silly with a skinhead Quatre like a three year old baby of with a skinhead" Duo teased as he grinned at him. Quatre glared back at the other boy who was brushing his long wavy brown hair

            "Don't get used to yours Commander Milliardo won't let you keep it" he grinned, "You'll look far more stupid than me" Duo made a sound

            "Psh as if. I'll always look great cause I'm Duo Maxwell" Quatre carried on polishing his army boots. They had been two weeks here and already Quatre was suffering, partly from the work, partly from Duo's ego, which just wouldn't deflate. He sighed, it didn't help that they had attracted Commander Wufei and Commander Heero's attention. That was something all three of them could live without. He looked up suddenly at that and turned to Duo who was braiding his hair a look of satisfaction on his face.

            "Duo" he said, Duo looked up at his tone and spoke

            "What? Are you gonna apologise for what you said?"

            "No" Quatre said harshly "I was gonna ask you where the hell Trowa was?" Duo opened his mouth then closed it looking round him in surprise as if he expected Trowa to jump out at them from behind a curtain or something. When that didn't happen he turned back to Quatre and shrugged,

            "You know I don't know" he bit his lip thoughtfully "Did he say anything to you? Cause he never mentioned a thing to me" Quatre shook his head, vaguely missing the old feeling of hair flying about when he did it

            "No he didn't, even if he's quiet he normally mentions it to one of us" he gave Duo a hard look "Are you sure he didn't tell you but you were chatting to yourself or perving over someone so you didn't hear it" Duo looked outraged but then stopped looking puzzled

            "Er… maybe" he said hopefully. Quatre growled

            "You're the limit," he announced

            "That's why you and Trowa love me so" came the instant reply though Quatre chose to ignore it.

            "Should we go and look for him?" he asked, Duo shook his head.

            "Naw Trowa's a big boy, he knows how to take care of himself and to be frank Q man we're already in Chang's bad books you wanna get in more trouble when he finds we're not here?" Quatre looked unconvinced but nodded

            "I guess you're right. Plus we're at school what harm can happen there right?" he said, Duo nodded

            "Exactly" he leaned forward and touched the shiny boot leaving a grubby fingerprint mark "oops you miss a spot" then he ducked as a shoe was thrown at his head.

            *                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *

            Trowa looked around him thoughtfully as the sun beat down on him. He still found it strange to have full vision from both his eyes but his hair always grew back quickly so already it teased his eye vaguely. He didn't know why he had felt the need to get away. Maybe it was the fact that Catherine had written to him congratulating him on his good marks or maybe it was just Duo and Quatre's arguments were giving him a headache or maybe he just wanted to catch a glance of Heero Yuy. After all it was common knowledge that the Commander spent more time outside then he did inside.

            "Well, well, well if it isn't the Freak, and he's alone without his two little friends" Trowa's head came up as he recognised the voice instantly and turned round to see the gang he had a run in with the first day staring at him

            "You" he said blankly, a quick glance round the surroundings assuring him that he was alone away from all major buildings where people would be. Trowa was anything but a coward but with both Commanders already breathing down his neck he didn't want to get in trouble any more than he already was.

            "Nice to know you remember us" Trowa searched his memory for the guys name and came up with Trev', he had been the one to slam him into the wall after he had taken on the other guy and dropped him

            "Or did you think with your new haircut we wouldn't notice you?" all 4 of the began heading forward

            "We didn't forget about you or our business with you"

            "What the fuck is your problem?" Trowa demanded in a low voice, he didn't move though. Even he had pride and right now it demanded he stayed where he was. 

            "You embarrassed me" the leader said calmly "In front of everyone, and no one, and I mean no, one gets away with messing with me" he grinned at the others. "Lets get him." All four charged at once and Trowa waited till the very last minute then flipped out of the way, landing perfectly. He stared at them from where they stood

            "Why don't you just back off. Get a hobby or something" obviously moving and speaking had been the wrong thing to do since rage came over all their features bringing with it adrenalin. Trowa only managed to dodge one punch as another hit him in the face sending him back a few paces. They may be taller and so lack the speed aspect, but they had the strength factor. As he realised this, another took him off his feet with a leg sweep and he landed hard on his back knocking the wind from his lungs. As he fought to regain his breath they stood above him grinning

            "My how the mighty have fallen. Any last words" Trowa smiled slightly. He wasn't going to give them any satisfaction of saying anything he instead stuck up his middle finger at them. He had only one chance to see their furious faces before they attacked, kicking his sides and head with all their strength. The pain was unbearable and his last thought was

            "Help me"

            *                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *

            Heero sighed as he walked through the sunshine, enjoying the air through his hair. He had been a commander here with Wufei for 2 years, a student for 3 years before that and none of the cadets had ever gotten under his skin the way the three from their group did. Winner, Barton and Maxwell. Who could forget them? You had the stupid loud mouth one with the braid who still managed to drag a smile out of his two friends even after him and Wufei ripped them apart. He couldn't even look subdued. A laughing light would be in those eyes, which looked violet in some lights and yet blue in others. He wondered whether they changed colour or whether the boy wore coloured contacts. Then there was the Winner kid. They had all heard of him of course but what they got wasn't what Heero had expected instead he got a kind boy who obviously cared for his two friends to the point he'd do anything for them. He was good at the theory lesson side 'cause he was in Heero's class but on the active physical side he wasn't. Then there was the other boy, Barton. Trowa Barton. He had been the one he'd saved the first day but it wasn't until the dinner hall later on the next day that Heero had gotten to see his face for the first time. That was stunning but it was the eyes that caught Heero's attention. The emerald colour was unusual but also the expression in them. He didn't know what it was but he wanted to find out like nothing he ever wanted before. There was already talk of making Trowa into a commander like him and Wufei the next year he was that good. Heero sighed he'd really had to stop thinking about those green eyes. It wouldn't do either of them any good.

            A sound caught his ear and he walked towards it, a frown on his face. As far as he was aware everyone had jobs to be doing. A second later he came into sight of the noise and broke into a dead run. He pushed the pile off of the person and gave out 4 separate punches to the face, knocking the four attackers back and bringing their attention to him. For a moment hatred was in their eyes 'till they realised exactly who it was. They looked at each other then back at him and ran like the cowards they were. Heero gave them a look of disgust then turned to the victim. He knew their names having checked them out after the first disturbance. He'd tell Milliardo what happened and let him deal with it.

            He turned the boy over and gasped

            "Barton" the boy was a wreck, his face was bruised and bloodied and his left eye was swollen shut. The one good eye opened revealing one emerald eye though no recognition was in it. Only pain "Barton… Trowa I'm gonna move you ok but it's gonna hurt" 

            Trowa started at the voice and looked up focusing for the first time, the 4 were gone, this time, kneeling by him was Heero Yuy. He gave a slight laugh. It was kinda ironic that the only time he got to see Heero alone was after he had the shit beaten out of him

            "Heero" he croaked out and Prussian blue eyes met the one he had open with a look of concern

            "Nice to see that you're still with me Trowa" he replied "I was beginning to think you weren't. I'm gonna quickly check to see if you have any broken bones ok?" Trowa nodded, soft slim hands went across his cheekbones and nose with a gentleness that Trowa would never of thought possible from the boy in front of him

            "I never knew you knew my name" he whispered, he meant to say more but Heero's hand had slipped underneath the shirt he was wearing which must of come loose from his fight and were gliding over his rib cage sometimes coming back to a point and gently probing the spot and it was distracting all his attention to it and not what his brain wanted to say. Trowa hissed at one point, which brought Heero's eyes to him for a second. He was trying hard not to show how much pain he was in but Heero could see the tell tale signs. A small smile came to his lips as respect hit him. This boy certainly could take it. He seemed to have two broken ribs but it was nothing to serious though he'd have to take him to the hospital wing of the school

            "Strangely enough I know everyone's name" he said finally and Trowa smiled softly

            "Everyone knows your name" Heero shrugged

            "Because I'm the bad guy," he replied "I'm gonna lift you up now ok?" Trowa didn't reply just muttered something through the haze of pain that Heero managed to pick up on before the pain of Heero picking him up knocked the taller boy out cold. Heero looked down and smiled the words he spoke echoing through his head as he carried him off to help.

            "I don't think you're a bad guy."

_(Peeks up from her hiding place) Was that better for you all? Did you enjoy it? If Trowa seems OCC to any of you just remember it's an A/U. The war never happened so other than martial arts. Trowa's had no training. Ok? Well please review but no flames ok._


	7. The stuff friends do for each other

Commander and their Cadets

**_By_**

**_Hannio_**

**__**

**_Chapter Seven_**

**_The stuff friends do for each other_**

**__**

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Here we go I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this chapter they belong to the creator_

**_AUTHOR NOTE: _**_Here is chapter seven of my story. The title of the chapter kinda sucks but I hope you enjoy it. I gave Duo a second name, and it was the first one that popped into my head so just go with it. Remember any OOC is done to the fact that this story is an AU; none of the previous stuff happened, so Trowa Barton is his real name as is Heero Yuy etc. That made clear just enjoy the story_

_            Special thank you to Jenihenpen, who read the last chapter and dreamed a bit of this, giving me the inspiration to use it and add to it, so thanks girl _

**_THANK YOU: _****Oh my god loads of you reviewed. Anyway you know the deal look for your personal message.**

_S'DaeCambria = _**Thanks for the info. I know nothing about the army so any help you can give me I'll appreciate. I think it's too late to change it now don't you think? Anyway I'm glad you liked my story**

_SariaSuki-Kun = _**:0D see I was good I've updated like I said I would. Glad you love the story anyway**

_Slash Gordon = _**See how hard it is to choose? 4x5 now that is a thought however I've finally decided so you'll have to wait and see but I think you'll like it**

_Shadow Goddess = _**Tell me about it (Tucks into fried tomato) I hate writers block with a passion but don't worry girl I have loads of ideas about what to do… Well not loads but enough. So you'll have to wait and see what you think of them (Finishes tomato and smacks her lips together) delicious :0D**

_Akurma Senshi = _**Cool glad you're still here. Thank god for windows right. :0D yeah Trowa gets beaten up a lot doesn't he? But you gotta love it really especially when Heero saves him. I love Heero and Trowa!!!!**

_Ewen = _**Well I couldn't let you down could I? And you'll have to be patient and wait to see what happens but I think you'll like it.**

_Leiko = _**Ok so I missed my deadline by a lot but it wasn't my fault honest. I went on holiday in a caravan and there was no computer let alone internet access and then I argued with my dad who banned me from the computer so I did it as fast as I could. Really. But Dudette wait till you see what I have planned in the next few chappies, it will be better than the former one, so I think you'll like it. :0D**

_Jenihenpen = _**Quit it Girl (Rubs cheek and glares before she sees the murderous glint in the others eyes)… err I hope you like the chappie (Begins to back slowly away) and remember Trowa always looks gorgeous and Heero is there. (Jumps into a waiting helicopter and heads off towards Huddersfield, breaths a sigh of relief) just remember me love you :0D**

_Goldenrat = _**Yeah I thought it was cute as well. Milliardo was the name I thought of because the past we know didn't happen and so Milliardo never made up the personality of Zech's. You with me? Glad you liked the chapter**

_Amanda = _**Girl do you sere anyone letting them get away with it… Do you see anyone talking to me again if they did? I thought not. They'll get exactly what they deserve. Promise.**

_Clari-Sama = _**Glad you liked the chapter, hopefully the next chapter will be good as well.**

_Beautifulelf = _**Cool I converted you. That's wicked. Anyway I'm glad you enjoyed the story.**

**__**

            Duo sighed looking around him with a bored look. History was so boring especially when the teacher decided to give them an exam. Of course Duo had already finished. He was a quick bright boy when he wanted to and a letter from home reminding him to do his best and to do well in lesson brought home the fact to him that he was being less then was expected of him. That was why with 20 minutes to go he was finished; condemned to doodling on the spare piece of paper he had left. After all he had already checked his answer three times and he doubted a fourth would do any good.

            He allowed his gaze to skim the two people who had been playing on his mind more than they should have been. Quatre and Wufei. Quatre had a sweet confused look on his face as he studied his paper and bit his pen and Duo grinned at him though the younger boy didn't see it. Duo already knew what would happen, Quatre would finish with a minute to go and worry about it for the rest of the day. He'd turn to himself and Trowa for support and assurance that he had done fine, which they always gave, than when the results came out it would show he had got the top mark in the class. Then he would turn to them blue eyes shining and grin at the two of them. Duo's look became thoughtful not that he ever minded giving the comfort to Quatre, after all he had stuck by him through all the trouble they had already been in due to the commanders and Duo had a feeling he always would giving him the security he lacked when he was younger. After all only Sister Helen and the Father stuck by him the rest didn't. He was lucky to have a best friend like Quatre and he remembered it every day and gave thanks in his prayers every night

            He allowed his gaze to turn to the Chinese boy sitting just in front of Quatre. He didn't have a clue why the boy fascinated him but there was something about him that attracted Duo's attention. The guy made his, Quatre's and Trowa's life a living hell, more so than even Heero Yuy did. Whenever they did something wrong it always seemed as if Wufei would just appear, black eyes angry and narrowed but with the same half smile on his face. The one that said "Oh look who it is again" it was that one smile that always allowed Duo to know that he was in trouble. Yet Duo still thought about him and it confused the hell out of him.

            He now frowned as he noticed an empty seat.

            "Trowa" he whispered to himself "Where the hell are you?" shaking his head he turned his attention to the window and stared at the blue cloudless sky with a dreamy look. He'd have words with Trowa later and impress on him the importance of being on time. A flash of movement caught his eyes and he lowered curious violet eyes towards the ground. A second later he was on his feet pushing his chair back so it scraped the floor louder than it normally would have been due to the dead silence in the class.

            "Maxwell what are you doing?" the teacher demanded standing up herself "Sit down this instant, you don't have permission to leave" Duo looked up and round the class to see everyone staring at him, his look one of shock. Quatre's expression was one of worry while Wufei wore one that was half surprise, half contempt. Duo ignored them both and sat down staring at the table his hand interlinking tightly with each other.

            He knew what he had seen. It was impossible to miss. Heero Yuy, one of the ones who were responsible for bringing them into line had been carrying Trowa in his arms walking in a fast pace towards the hospital wing. Duo unlocked his fingers and instead clenched his fist together. Trowa hadn't been in a good way at all and as long as his name was Duo Alexander Maxwell he was gonna make anyone who did it suffer till they screamed for mercy. No one touched one of his friends and got away with it.

            He came to, to see the teacher standing by his desk holding her hand out for the test, an impatient look on her face. He blinked twice then handed it to her without saying a word.

            "Class dismissed" she said and Duo jumped up straight away grabbed his stuff, made his way over to Quatre, grabbed his arm and literally dragged him out of the room.

            "Duo what's wrong?" Quatre demanded "Come on let go of my arm I can walk by myself you know" Duo complied and let go of his arm

            "Hurry up" he said. Quatre stopped in his track ignoring the impatient look Duo shot him as he stopped himself ""Quatre come on we're wasting time" Quatre frowned as he stared at his friend

            "I'm not moving until you tell me where the hell we're going and what the hell was the matter with you in class?" Duo faced the other boy fully

            "It's Trowa something happened to him" Quatre's face went pale and he sprung forward grabbing the other boys arm

            "What's wrong with him?" he demanded "What did you see"

            "He looked rough Q man, rough enough that Heero Yuy was carrying him to the hospital place" Quatre looked shocked

            "You don't think he did it do you?" Quatre said quietly "That Heero had something to do with it?" Duo shot him a scornful look

            "I severely doubt it Quatre. Get a hold of that imagination of yours and put it to better use" They both hurried on and were soon in the sunshine sprinting towards the hospital ward as they neared it and began walking fast a calm voice spoke.

            "What are you doing here? You are aware that visiting hours is 7pm to 8.30pm aren't you?" both of them turned round to see Heero staring at them with cool eyes and a cooler face. He was leaning against the hospital ward. Duo walked towards him and spoke to him forgetting what rank he held, all he cared about was his friend, not the proper terms of address

            "Heero" he said in a worried pleading voice Heero's eyebrow rose at the familiar term of address he used "Tell us what the hell happened to Trowa?" Heero looked surprised for a second then spoke

            "How did you know about that?" he asked a slight tone of curiosity flavouring his voice. Duo spread his hand out in front of him

            "Does that really matter?" he demanded, the look on Heero's face said it did so he sighed out loud and spoke

            "I saw you from my history class carrying him towards here and he didn't look so good" Heero moved away from the wall and looked into the eyes level with his own, after searching them for a minute he turned to Quatre who spoke

            "Please Heero let us go and see him" Heero glanced down and look at the floor, he knew they were meant to be doing chores and that it wasn't visiting hours but both seemed so worried. A small smile came to his face as he remembered Trowa's last words to him.

            "I don't think you're a bad guy" he sighed slightly his mind made up and wiped the smile off his face. He looked up at the two and walked passed them speaking as he did.

            "Follow me" he opened the door and they entered the coolness of the building, he led them down two corridors and into a room on the left. "You're not meant to go in there alone but I'll let you this once, I'll give you 5 minutes and I'll be waiting here ok?" he said and they both nodded giving him smile "Just this once though" again they nodded then entered the room.

            "Hi Trowa" Duo said in his usual bright voice, taking in the cuts and bruises that were already showing on the once clear skin of the boy laying on the bed. Trowa looked round at them in surprise

            "How you feeling?" Quatre asked a gentle tone to his voice

            "What are you doing here?" Trowa asked "How did you know what happened?" his words came out slowly as if he had a bit of trouble speaking. Duo shrugged

            "I saw you from you the history room and once it was over me and Q man ran here. We met Heero Yuy and he actually let us in even though he's not meant to and here we are"

            "I was kinda surprised when he let us though" Quatre added, Trowa smiled slightly

            "He's not a bad guy" he said finally "He helped me out"

            "What happened?" Quatre demanded, Trowa shrugged

            "Got beaten up," he said simply

            "Who did it?" Duo asked this time, Trowa shook his head

            "Doesn't matter"

            "Trowa" Duo whined "Tell us come on we're your friends" Trowa shook his head and Quatre went to add his piece when the door opened and all three looked round to see Heero there. He pointed to the door

            "Time's up out you go, if you wanna come again then it will have to be in visiting times, not anytime you feel like it" both boys looked down and nodded

            "Yes commander" they both said and turned to the boy

            "See you later Trowa, we'll visit you tomorrow ok?" Duo said

            "Yeah we'll bring you something as well" Quatre added, Trowa nodded

            "Bye" he said lowly. They both left and Heero went to leave when Trowa spoke

            "Commander" Heero looked back a questioning look on his face "Thank you" was all he said, Heero smiled slightly

            "No problem Barton" he replied "But don't get used to it" he left and closed the door without seeing the smile on Trowa's face. 

            "I won't Sir I won't"

_There you go I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review but no flames _


	8. Personal bodyguard

Commanders and their cadets

**_By_**

**_Hannio_**

**__**

**_Chapter Eight_**

**_Personal bodyguard_**

**__**

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_None of the characters are mine strangely enough_

**_AUTHOR NOTE: _**_Wow it took me ages to get around to updating this, because I've been in such a DragonballZ mood recently that it is stupid, all my brain is taken up by it. Anyway this is the one story out of my Gundam Wing stories that I will be updating constantly and I mean I'm now desperate to finish this because I have to. Anyway I hope you enjoy it, it's going to begin to get interesting now, I promise._

**__**

            "Are you sure that you're ok Trowa? There's nothing I can do for you? You just name it and I'll do it for you or at least get it for you" Trowa closed his eyes and let out a silent sigh. He really did appreciate Quatre's concern for him, it was a nice feeling to know that at least he had two more people in the world who gave a fuck for him but at the same time Quatre was almost beginning to smother him with his worry. Dup seemed to sense this because he laughed

            "Quatre chill, you're acting like you're Trowa's mother and news flash for you Bro you definitely are not that" Quatre shrugged his shoulders looking slightly upset by what the braided boy had said

            "Yeah well at least I am showing I'm worried about him unlike you Duo" it was Duo's turn to look upset

            "What's that suppose to me?" he demanded "That because I'm not blubbering over Trowa like some kind of woman I don't care that's the biggest pile of bullshit that I have ever heard in my life" Trowa shook his head. This was the one thing he hadn't missed in his two-day isolation from the others. Quatre and Duo were the best of mates anyone could see that but at the same time they could not help but argue with each other.

            "Guys" he now said but Quatre's cut over him

            "What are you referring me to a woman just because I show it" 

            "You're the one who said it Bub not me"

            "Guys please" Trowa began

            "Well I'd rather be a woman than someone like you" Duo stamped his feet and rolled the sleeves of his army shirt up

            "That's it Q-man you've asked for it, put it up right now, I'm tired of speaking to you and since you object so much to being a woman we're instead going to settle this like men, with a good old fashion fist fight"

            "Yeah well maybe if you cut off your braid which is longer than every girl in the camp then I'd consider fighting you man to man" 

            "What. Are you insulting my braid you wanker?"

            "Oh starting with the scary name are we?" Trowa suddenly look between the two of them as they stood opposite each other, one on either side of his hospital bed, they were staring at each other with pure fury in their eyes as their pale faces turned scarlet. A slight grin came to his face as he began to chuckle to himself. He didn't know why but it had just struck him as funny. He was soon away with the laughter as the other boys continued their little slanging match. Trowa suddenly groaned as a sharp pain suddenly stabbed him in the rib area where the metal tipped boots of his attackers had mainly struck. He hissed slightly and closed his eyes but regardless of the pain he couldn't stop giggling to himself even as he clutched his side.

            This was the scene that met Heero as he walked in. Trowa was clutching his side; eyes squeezed shut as he seemingly had trouble breathing since it was hitching every so often. Duo and Quatre stood above him fists clenched as they glowered at each other and were shouting at each other

            "You first"

            "No you start it off this was your idea"

            "You're such a chicken Quatre fine since I started all of this then I'll finish it off…"

            "What is the meaning of this?" all three other occupants gasped and swung round at this intrusion to see a seemingly pissed off Heero Yuy in front of them, It was hard to tell because his face was as blank of emotion as usual but his eyes were almost artic and their was a slight narrowing of his eyes that gave it away.

            "Commander Yuy": Quatre stuttered his anger brought out of him in a rush as he realised what he had been doing and where he had been doing it. Heero swept his eyes around the rank then spoke quietly

            "Which one of you did that to Barton?" he demanded he turned his gaze to Duo who swallowed hard "Was it you Maxwell?" he questioned. Duo looked confused and spoke

            "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked the confusion on his face echoed in his voice. Heero raised one eyebrow and looked at the other boy considering.

            "Maxwell you'll do well to remember that I am your commander. It can be seen as a crime for you to be talking to me the way you are. I'd be careful you don't want anymore trouble then the three of you already have" Duo fell slightly at the hidden threat. He did keep on forgetting that Chang and Yuy were commanders and it had gotten them in plenty of trouble before. Heero now spoke again "So was it you?" Duo and Quatre looked at each other then at Trowa. Both faces were suddenly covered in surprise and concern. Trowa eyes were glued on the commanders with a shaded look. His mouth was partly open as he panted for breath and his hand still lay over the damaged ribs. The healthy colour he had, had all but dispersed.

            "Trowa what's wrong?" Quatre asked. Trowa dragged his eyes from Heero and looked up into the eyes of his friend but before he could open his mouth to even form the words of his reply Heero spoke.

            "It's clear to see the two of you are the cause of this so out. You're banned from the sickroom" Duo looked outraged

            "You can't do that," he said

            "I can and I have, get the hell out Maxwell, don't make me force you"

            "You're a bastard you know that" Duo got out. Heero smirked

            "I'm not here to be nice or to be your friend I'm here to see you obey orders. As I am your superior obey mine" Duo went to reply when Quatre caught his arm.

            "Duo" his voice held a warning tone as he uttered the others name "Let's go, this isn't the right place and it is not the right person. We'll make Trowa worse if we stay" Duo nodded the argument won straight away

            "Ok" he replied "Get better soon Trowa, it be good to have you out again"

            "Yeah sorry bout today" Trowa smiled at them but remained silent. As they left both glowered at Heero who simply ignored them, once they were gone and he heard the door of the building open and slam shut. He closed the door quietly and made his way over to the bed. He stood above Trowa watching him through guarded blue eyes then leaned down and took the long slender hand away from the ribs and looked at it analysing. The bandages had remained white meaning the bleeding form all the cuts and scrapes hadn't started up again. He touched it lightly to see if there was any reaction, when only a slight gasp met it, he looked up a look of puzzlement etching his features and looked straight into questioning green eyes. He gave a small smile

            "Just checking to see if you were ok" he muttered and stood up, a cough sounded and Heero looked away from Trowa and found himself looking into the face of Wufei. Wufei's face wore a half smile and a slight teasing glint entered the black eyes as he discreetly looked between Heero and Trowa and gave Heero a pointed look. Heero smiled slightly back but gave no other indication he had seen what Wufei was implying. Wufei shook his head then walked up to the bed his eyes sweeping the occupant face

            "Time for you to get back up and to work Barton" he said "You decent under there?" Trowa frowned slightly then nodded

            "I am," he said slowly. Wufei nodded, leaned down then pulled the duvet off. Heero stepped forward at this point and spoke

            "Chang man what are you doing? He's clearly not well enough to get up yet" Wufei looked at his best friend

            "He is Yuy" came the reply "Everyone gets the same treatment remember, two days in the sick room is the minimum unless it is extremely serious and the Doctor say that the patient is to say. No Doctor has informed me of this and so Barton gets up. We've always managed the two day limit and we've been tons worse then this boy here"

            "Fei" Heero said, Wufei shook his head

            "We're in the army here Heero, we aren't raising no pussies here"

            "Gentleman is there a problem here?" both turn with a start to see Milliardo Peacecraft looking at them with a questioning look. The two boys immediately saluted him to which he returned. "Can you both leave me with Trowa please"

            "Sir" both walked out though Heero did send a quick look back at the two of them. As the door closed Trowa turned his gaze to the older man who was watching him with a smile

            "Are you enjoying yourself here Trowa?" he questioned, Trowa shrugged his shoulders

            "It's ok" he replied slowly

            "Good. I hear and can see though that you've attracted a bit of trouble. Do you know why that is?" Trowa's eyes narrowed slightly

            "I don't know" he replied

            "Well it can't go on" the blonde man sat down in the seat by the bed which Quatre had previously sat in, Trowa elected to remain silent waiting for the other man to speak "I've decided that you should have someone with you at all times, just to make sure you're safe, we do not want another incident when one of my Commanders have to bring you in because you've been beaten to a point you can't stand" Trowa shook his head and spoke, his fist clenching slightly on the white duvet

            "I appreciate the offer and your concern about me but I'm fine, I don't need someone to hold my hand, I can handle anything they throw at me" one blond eyebrow rose

            "Really like you did the first time" Trowa remained silent then spoke

            "That won't happen again, I won't let it happen again" 

            "Trowa be careful what you say" Trowa shrugged "there's nothing more to say" he stated "I'm putting Yuy and Chang in charge of you, if only for a week odd, they'll be gunning for you until you're fit again and although you're getting up today, you won't be at that stage for a while." Trowa's eyes brightened slightly though all he said was

            "There's nothing I can say so I'll have to agree" Milliardo nodded

            "Good" he walked to the door and left leaving Trowa to get up slowly, he pulled on his trousers and began putting his shirt on. There was a knock on the door then Heero entered. He looked at Trowa and glanced down quickly at the bare expanse of Trowa's chest before he looked up to see the green eyed boy watching him calmly his hands stilled on the shirt. Heero swallowed hard and looked out the window

            "Hurry up" he commented "I have to be with you today, then it's Chang tomorrow" Trowa nodded

            "I'm ready" he answered and Heero nodded

            "Let's go then" Trowa nodded and allowed a slight smile come to his face, a whole week with Heero, maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter; the next one will be up soon as in very soon so look out for it. Please review it but don't flame it there's no point in them._


	9. An early morning chat

Commander and Their Cadets

**_By_**

**_Hannio_**

**__**

**_Chapter Nine_**

**_An Early morning talk_**

**__**

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_None of the characters belong to me_

**_AUTHOR NOTE: _**_Here's chapter nine for everyone for this story, I realised a while a go that this may be one of the longest fics I've ever written since it's only at chapter nine and it's only now that the plot is beginning. So you'll have to deal with it people._

_            Sorry it's taken so long to update but it takes time to do this and I had to ficus on exams and stuff, plus I'm writing a novel so my life is time consuming._

_            Hope you enjoy it and all so go on with the chapter_

**__**

            Silence filled the dormitory as the boys all slept, tired out from the constant training on not just their bodies but of their minds as well, well all but one. One certain longhaired boy was wide-awake; he had his arms crossed beneath his head and was humming a tune under his breathe. His eyes were straining, trained on the course of a spider that was moving slowly but surely across the white ceiling. He closed his eyes for a moment then opened them. The spider was gone.

            "Come one Maxwell get your ass asleep" he muttered to himself roughly and tried desperately to comply with his thoughts, no luck came to him, just as it hadn't come to him for the past 4 hours he had tried to Cox himself to sleep. It was so bad that the sheep he had used had fallen asleep, one half way over the fence. A slight smile came to his face as he thought of it. His imagination definitely was too big by far. He knew the reason why he was up and it made him all the more uncomfortable.

            He was up due to traitous thoughts about Wufei Chang. He bit his lower lip, it was so strange to him, it wasn't as if he liked the boy. No Duo hated him with everything he contained. There was just something in his face, in his eyes. Some look that always made Duo feel he was looking down at him and sneering, just like the kids used to do when he was younger, used to until he grew to be stronger than him. They stopped after that fearing what he was capable of doing. They didn't know that Duo hated fighting unless he was forced to or unless it was for something he believed in with his whole heart. He had let them think what they like, let them leave him alone, he had his friends back home, but though it stopped blatant attacks to his face, it had never stopped the whispers that would follow him down the corridor.  

            The difference now was that the one he hated, the one who brought all his past back to him was his superior. There was no escape from him. If he spoke to Duo, then Duo had to listen; he had no choice in the matter. He had to take the insults, take the punishments. There was nothing for him to do.

            He shook his head and turned to his front resting his head on the pillow. It was a common mistake that people made, to believe that he was kind and always happy, the joker for everyone. When they felt bad, he was there to cause them to smile. It was his job and he was damn good at it. He had even made Heero Yuy smile occasionally, the slight smile curving the well cut lip. Wufei he hadn't. He doubted the boy knew how to smile, let alone laugh. It was just a charade however, just an act he had learnt when he was younger. When he realised in the deepest regions of his heart that he didn't want to be alone, that he wanted to be surrounded. The only way to do it was to joke around, to make them all feel better about themselves; none of them seemed to want to help him out.

            Perhaps that's where the trouble had started, Duo was used to people falling under his charms and if that didn't happen then at least fall under his looks, since he was stunning. He had been told it so often that he had grown to except it and use it for his example. Wufei never seemed to fall under his spells and indeed he seemed to hate Duo as much as Duo disliked him. He knew the Chinese boy was good looking, he had known from the second he caught a glimpse of the proud frame of the other boy, what he didn't expect was to have the looks grow on him. Maybe it was the face that did it, or perhaps his eyes. Duo didn't know but it made him think about the other boy constantly and it was beginning to drive him bad, who could he talk to though? What could he say? Hey guys you know the Commander, Commander Chang who makes our life a living hell, yeah well I've seemed to have developed a slight crush on him, hope you don't mind.

            Duo groaned, the sound muffled by the fact his head was still in the pillow and moved around, somehow he didn't think saying something like that would help. He turned to his left to the curtain separating him and Trowa. Maybe Trowa would understand, Duo had watched him become more and more taken in by Heero Yuy and although he wasn't entirely sure, he had a hunch that what Trowa felt was returned the same by Heero, maybe he would understand and they could talk it over. A grin came to his feature, they could always start the – We love the Commanders fan club – and makes badges with the faces of their favourite commander, he snorted out loud as the images brought him out of his reflective mood into a happier one.

            "Shut up Duo" Duo started as he heard the voice and turned round

            "You're awake Trowa?" he question, a sleepy sarcastic voice replied

            "No I'm asleep and you're speaking to my sub conscious" Duo grinned, this was his favourite time to talk to Trowa, when he was still half asleep and not thinking, it was then the older boy would allow his other nature to come out, the one that made him more alike to Quatre and Duo then he may of wanted

            "Really" Duo replied feigning surprise "Well in that case you are very talented Mr Barton" he heard a slight chuckle come out of the other boy before he got his reply

            "I know" he heard a sound like stretching then Trowa spoke, his voice becoming quiet, meaning he was beginning to wake up "What is wrong Duo?" he questioned, a slight probing tone to his voice, Duo shrugged even though he knew the other boy wouldn't see it. Once again he was faced with the dilemma of what to do

            "Do you like someone Trowa, I mean really like someone but you don't know why and half of you doesn't want anything to do with the emotion and the other part craves for it" a long silence came at his remark, most people would think that he was asleep or something but Duo could almost hear the cogs going round his head, part of it would be decided how best it would be to answer his question, probably without giving away too much of his feelings, the other part would be deciding whether or not he could finally trust Duo, Duo waited, patience was never his strong point but when it came to Trowa, Duo always had the feeling that he would have to be careful, the boy was withdrawn enough as he was without going further into his shell.

            "Duo" the reply finally came; his voice was curiously soft as he spoke

            "Yes" he replied, and then groaned inwards, did he come across as nervous as he sounded in his own head?

            "Who do you like?" Duo blinked, he hadn't expected Trowa to answer with his own question but then he should be used to expecting the unexpected from the other

            "I asked you the question first" he replied, a s light tinge of humour entering his voice, He thought he heard a slight movement and placed it down to Trowa shrugging

            "So you did?" an equal amount of humour flavoured the reply "And what dear Duo makes you think I'm about to spill my guts to you about the way I feel?" Duo smiled again, obviously Trowa wasn't half awake as Duo thought he was

            "I'm your friend" he replied simply, another silence met his answer, for the life of him Duo couldn't be bothered to rush him, Trowa was always the enigma out of the three of them so why not get him to answer when he was less aware of what he was doing

            "Yes you are that" he replied slowly "Yes I do know how you feel" Duo's eyebrow rose, he had expected almost having to beg to get the answer

            "I see" he sat up in bed allowing the sheet to fall to his waist "I don't suppose you'll tell me who with will you?"

            "No" the answer came quicker this time, a slight warning in the voice telling Duo not to go any further with his line of questioning. Duo shook his head; yep Trowa was definitely awake now

            "Ok then" he replied cheerfully, there was a thump and the curtain between the two of them opened and Trowa stood there, a smirk came to Duo's face, Damn Trowa even managed to look fine in the morning with his hair all ruffled and his cheeks still flushed from the healthy glow of sleep. Duo rolled his eyes; some guys had all the luck. He grinned again, and he was one of them

            "What's wrong?" Trowa now asked suspiciously, Duo looked innocent

            "What do you mean?" he asked, Trowa held his head briefly as he shook it

            "You know what I mean don't act dumb" Duo grinned

            "Trowa, it's against the rules for you to lift that curtain up until the bell goes, it has not and I'd hate to see you get in trouble on my account" Trowa smiled

            "Whatever you say"

            "What's going on here?" a voice said and Duo bit back a groan, he should of known, he should of seen it coming, he should of least of guessed who he would of got in trouble with.

            "Nothing" Trowa said, there was the sound of footsteps and Wufei appeared glaring at them already dressed

            "Doesn't look like anything" he replied "You can both report to me this afternoon and do laps"

            "Great" Duo muttered, it was definitely something he did not want to do

            "What was that?" Wufei turned to him a second and Duo replied, not bothering about keeping the scorn out of his voice

            "I just said great, you know great that I get to spend more time with you" Wufei's black eyes seemed to take on a sinister light as he regarded Duo, now this was something he couldn't help but enjoy, it was obvious to him that the braided idiot was trying to provoke him for some reaction but he wasn't going to give it to him , just like he rarely gave it to him in the first place, no he had much better plans instead, give it some time and he's break Duo, he swore it. Now he spoke ignoring the violet eyes burning into his, for a second Wufei reflected that the colour was unusual and rather pleasant to look into, he shook his head, shame they had to belong to Duo and not someone else.

            "I'm glad you like spending time with me" he replied "It's a shame that the same cannot be said about my feelings of spending more time with you" he turned to Trowa, ignoring the spluttering from the bed and regarded him seriously for the moment. He could see why Heero was taken in with him so much, Heero went easy on the guy, Wufei could see that yesterday, he allowed Barton some slack and when Wufei questioned him about it later, Heero had just turned to him with icy eyes and replied in his normal tone that in his eyes Barton wasn't fully healed and what good was the boy to them if they placed him back into hospital the same day that he came out, Wufei would not give him the same treatment, he would make sure that Barton would work through his injuries. "Barton" Trowa turned to him, green gaze firmly on him and saluted him

            "Sir" he replied

            "Get dressed and get out, I've places to go and since I have to baby sit you, you have to come with me"

            "The bell hasn't gone yet" Duo said sticking up from Trowa who just raised an eyebrow

            "Maxwell"

            "Yes Sir"

            "Just checking to see if that was your name, since it is why don't you keep out of business between Barton and myself" he turned his gaze to Trowa again who's face held something akin to disrespect "You heard me Barton, you got five minutes I'll be waiting" he turned round and spared Duo one look before smirking and walking out

            "What a god damn Wanker" Duo raged, the door slamming seemingly being the only thing he needed to let go of all his feelings.

            "Forget him Duo, he's probably outside waiting to hear what you have to say" Trowa tried to council him. Duo ignored him

            "I don't care Trowa" he said carrying on "Who the hell that he think he is, some kind of God, sure he's good looking but that doesn't mean he can treat me like that, I'm not  his slave after all" Trowa watched the enraged boy and turned away with a smile on him face as he got ready. So that was who Duo liked, he rose one eyebrow, things definitely were going to get more interesting that was for sure.

_There you go I hope you enjoyed it, Trowa's OOC is simply because he's still half asleep. Who's really themselves first thing in the morning? Please review the chappie cause it's my birthday tomorrow so make me happy. Thanks _


	10. Reflections

Commanders and their cadets

**_Chapter Ten_**

**_Reflections_**

**__**

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Hell no_

**_AUTHOR NOTE: _**_Well here I am, updating and look it's quicker than it was the last time I decided to update._

_          I'm quite happy with the way that this story is going except that it will probably take me around about 25 chappies to finish this story, part of me regrets starting this but in the end it will be worth it._

_          Guess what, I have a treat for you… you ready people… you really ready… the next chapter is… Already Written. Yes the next chapter is completed and ready to go up so you don't have long to wait, put a smile on your face? Good now go and read this chapter and enjoy __J_

**__**

          "Q-man what's up man? You're being really thoughtful today, well you're normally pretty thoughtful but you always speak even though you are but today you haven't, it's just… well you know what I mean don't you?" Quatre blinked rapidly as Duo's voice penetrated his pensive mood. He turned to the boy who was looking at him with a look of expectation and a confused expression filtered in

          "Hmmm what did you say Duo? I must of missed it" Duo's mouth dropped before he closed it with a groan and brought a free hand up to his forehead

          "Quatre" he said in a voice that resembled a whine "Have you not listened to a word I've been saying for the past half an hour?" Quatre's confused expression intensified 

          "Half an hour?" he repeated "You're joking we've been walking five minutes top" Duo stopped in his track forcing Quatre to come to a halt himself. He looked back at the other boy who watched him through large astonished violet eyes

          "Quatre are you joking around with me?" he questioned suspiciously, Quatre shrugged his shoulders at the same time he shook his head

          "No, why would I be joking around with you?" he asked. Duo took three long strides towards him and after scanning his face quickly, lifted up a slim hand and placed it on his forehead

          "Hmmm you feel kinda warm Quatre, I gotta go and do these laps that our favourite Commander Chang gave me, you should probably go to the infirmary and have a lay down after all me and Trowa can't have you sick on us" he took his hand away and flashed a big toothy grin at his friend and then turned and set off into a jog in the direction of the changing room. Quatre watched him till his form disappeared than sighed the look of pain and sadness that had been present in his eyes all day failing to lessen anymore.

          He was actually feeling physically fine, in fact, he felt more healthy than he had done in a long time. The reason he was warm was probably because when he woke up and looked out of his window and had seen the dark yellowish clouds that still hang heavy in the sky and had assumed that the weather would reflect the greyness and be cold, however on this occasion he had been wrong, the jumper he placed on had no place on his body due to the humidity.

          Quatre began walking slowly off barely noticing where he was heading. Lessons were over, his chores for the day already done, so lieutenant Trieze had told him to go off and enjoy doing nothing why he could. Duo had just finished his chores at the same time and so heard what was said, he had ran after him and elected to keep him company. Quatre wished he hadn't. A sigh now escaped his lips. He already knew his position in Duo's life, his role. He was the best friend, I mean it was a good role to be in but it just wasn't the one that Quatre wanted to be in. Quatre was the one that Duo ran to when he was troubled or wanted company. He was his secret keeper, the one he could complain to or cry to. How well his lesson went and what a bastard Wufei had been to him. It wasn't Quatre's place to turn round and say that actually Duo deserved most of the punishments given to him. He even knew that Duo was fascinated by the Chinese pilot, perhaps the reason being that no one had actually turned round and said no to him before or even made a move to disagree with something he has said before. People, Quatre included, didn't want the sunny smile to disappear or to be given the cold shoulder by him because of that little fact they always did what he wanted. It always had to be Duo's way or he tended to sulk like a child.

          Quatre didn't mind. He cared about the boy for to much to worry to much about what Duo did or wanted but he did worry about the way Duo was playing around with Wufei he was going to get hurt and he wasn't sure he could be there and give him the attention he knew Duo would need.

          "Why can't it be me?" he muttered up loud but no one heard the heartfelt question and it was simply taken away by the wind.

          Quatre dropped onto a patch of just beyond the trunk of a tree and pulled his jumper off. His shirt clung to his sweaty body making him long for a cool bath. He laid back and allowed his blue gaze to focus on the threatening sky. He couldn't understand it, what exactly did Wufei have that Quatre didn't. Quatre just didn't get it, he knew he was attractive enough. Given the right type of clothing, Quatre could stop people in their tracks. He was intelligent and always had been and he was witty as well. He was caring and friendly but what was missing? What could Duo see in Wufei that he could not see in himself?

          "Quatre?" Quatre looked up to see Trowa wave at him as he ran round the field. Wufei was watching the tall boy watching him run from the sidelines, arms crossed and from the distance it looked as if he had a smirk present on his face. Quatre blinked in surprise he hadn't realised that he had dropped down by the sport field. He looked slightly to the left and saw Duo running slightly behind Trowa, his mouth was moving so he was either cursing the Chinese boy for making him run laps, or knowing Duo he was probably singing a song or something similar. He now stood up watching the scene he had no place here. He stopped and looked to the right in surprise, leaning against a tree was Heero Yuy, he looked fine as usual but the dufference was that he was dressed in normal clothes as if he was going somewhere. He frowned to  himself, why was Heero here at all if he had to be somewhere then he was at the furthest place away from the exit. He allowed himself one more lingering look and turned away making his way back to the clusters of buildings. Whatever his reasons were they weren't to do with him.

          Heero glanced up to see Quatre walk away and frowned slightly, the boy looked as if he was fighting his conscience or at least having a bad day. He shook his head and walked towards Wufei, Quatre was none of his concern and he wasn't going to make any of it.

          "What are you doing here Heero?" Wufei's voice said "Checking up on me?" Heero smirked slightly

          "Why would I need to do that?" he replied, his gaze turned to Trowa who was looking tired and ill, he frowned "You seemed to be pushing Trowa to hard" Wufei laughed out loud and shook his heqad slightly

          "Why does that not surprise me Mate" he replied, Heero shook his head

          "Get that idea out of your head Fei" he said in a warning tone "Trowa's a pupil, I'm above him and have no interest in him in that way" Wufei nodded

          "Really Heero" he replied "then why have you come all the way out here, if I remember right you're meant to be going home for the weekend to see your mum" Heero shrugged

          "I am" Wufei smiled

          "So the reason you're here is?" Heero rolled his eyes

          "Stop trying to see things that aren't there, I just came to say goodbye to you"

          "You already did" Heero looked startled

          "Did I?" he said, Wufei laughed 

"You did" he turned round and grinned "Barton get here now" he turned and grinned at him, as Trowa came running up to him

"What Commander Chang?" Trowa questioned, Wufei grinned as saw Trowa turn his gaze onto Heero and looking him up and down before he turned round again, he spoke

"You can wait a moment" he turned back to Heero "Well have a great holiday and don't worry Heero I'll look after Trowa for you while you're gone, it's only two days" Trowa's eyes widened before he dropped them but Wufei had seen it. Heero nodded while glaring at him

"How kind of you Fei" he replied "see you Monday" and with that he turned away and walked off both boys eyes following him, Wufei turned back to Trowa

"That's all get back to running then" Trowa sent him a confused look obviously wondering what exactly Wufei had wanted in the first place but now Wufei knew what he needed to and he was determined to do something about it. He grinned, he definitely was.

There you go I hope yhou enjoyed the story and please review but nicely, flames aren't welcome here, in fact flames aren't welcome anywhere, unless you're a smoker than you need as flame to light your lighter and since I'm not a smoker than it doesn't concern me. Anyhoo please review and remember the next chappie will be here.


	11. In the dead of night

Commanders and their cadets  
By  
Hannio  
  
Chapter Eleven  
In the dead of the night  
  
DISCLLAIMER: The only characters I own are Trev and his mates the others aren't mine at all  
  
AUTHOR NOTE: Here we go with chapter eleven, gosh this story is gonna be so long, chapter 11 and they haven't even shared there first kiss yet, oh well it will be worth it. Hope you enjoy it, chapter 12 will be up shortly  
  
Trowa dropped down on his bed and sighed as he pulled his covers up to surround his body. For a short while he stayed in the eagle spread position beneath the covers, half in pleasure and half in pain as his tired muscles began to relax quickly.  
He was physically exhausted and if he was honest with himself he was missing Heero. He could understand why the boy had definitely gotten under his skin and made residence there. It had always been good before, even if Heero wasn't body guarding him or having anything to do with his unit, Trowa could still stare at the boy. Even though he was aware of the fact that the other boy wasn't there, probably nowhere remotely near them, that he was probably at home in bed or talking to his family. He shook his head violently and turned onto his front. 2 months in Heero's presence had affected him in a way he didn't want or need but was finding it hard to stop to want him more.  
He knew Wufei knew, anyone with a brain could see the way Wufei acted what he thought about it all. The other day on the sport field. He knew that ge gad veeb simply paraded in front of Heero but he wasn't exactly sure why he had done it. Was it because he ws teasing Heero about him because Heero knew about his feelings or was it something else? Since Heero had left it was true that Wufei was working him to the ground but it didn't bother Trowa, he understood the boy even if the others didn't. He wasn't doing it to be spiteful he was doing it to toughen him up. Wufei knew he was a target and was teaching him to be strong enough to deal with it.  
A slight smile came to his lips as he listened to Quatre and Duo sleeping, Quatre was an extremely deep sleeper. Once he was asleep than that was it until he had 8 hours sleep that he would finally wake up. Duo was pretty normal in the sleeping department except for the fact that he snored like anything.  
He must of fallen asleep because the next thing he was aware of was being on a beach, from the darkness around him he made it out to be around about midnight, a huge pale moon held the dominant position in the starry sky. He stood there waiting patiently for something. He didn't know what he was waiting for he just knew the importance of it. The wind ruffled his hair and was blowing his already open royal green shirt behind him, the coolness gently caressing his bare skin. His bare feet curled into the warm sand and his eyes closed this was almost heaven.  
There was a sound to the right of him and he turned opening his eyes then froze into place. Walking towards him was Heero but not as Trowa had ever seen him before. Normally Heero looked as if he had a huge weight on him constantly, as if he was always severely under pressure, that was missing. It looked walking towards him as if Heero had found some kind of peace and this reflected in his face. He was wearing an ocean blue shirt and like his own it was open revealing a body that was something special, Trowa's allowed his eyes to wash over the tight muscles that were shown. He was definitely something to look at and Trowa could look at him all day.  
Heero stopped in front of him and smiled at him, the eyes reflected the stars above. His hair was messy as usual and he quite frankly was gorgeous. He didn't speak a word but then again he didn't have to, all that was needed to be said between the two of them were in their eyes. Heero reached up the short distance and framed Trowa's face, his fingertips going into his hair and began gently massaging his scalp. Trowa kept the eye contact between the two and placed his hands on Heero's wrists and allowed his thumbs to rub the soft area of the wrist. Heero's eyes grew and he pulled Trowa's head down, his eyes closed slowly and brown lashes rested on soft flushed cheeks. That was the last thing Trowa saw as he closed his eyes and bent the rest of the way to meet him. He had wanted this so long.  
His eyes felw open as pain exploded around im. A groan left him but was smothered off as a pillow was clamped over his face. His eyes widened and he began to struggle as his mind tried blindly to grasp what was happening. He was being attacked probably by Trev and his mates and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. He began struggling anyway thrashing around and trying desperately to make a noise loud enough to penetrate the pillow over his mouth. His fist hit something soft and a stifled moan of pain came across to hia ears. Before he had time to even think this through the attack began again in real earnest. Fists pummpled his body into the bed. With a final yell Trowa twisted sharply to the left and hit the floor hard, he lay there momentarily stunned from the fall  
"Get him" somebody hissed and the attack happened again, Trowa simply closed his eyes and accepted the beats after all what was he meant to do?  
Duo opened his eyes and yawned looking around him a looked of confusion over his face. He couldn't understand what on earth had awaken him out of his cool dream. He shook his head and snuggled back into his pillow, he guessed it was a fall in his dream or something like that. He was nearly asleep when he finally registered a soft constant sound, almost a sound of flesh on flesh as if someone was getting hurt. His eyes flew open and he leap out of bed kicking at the sheet frantically that were twisted round his legs. He ran to the end of the room ignoring the shouts behind him and banged the light on. He allowed a smirk to come to his face as the room exploded into light. People weren't aware of the fact but to turn on a light set off alarms in the commanders sleeping quarters so one of them would be there shortly. All he had to do was prevent them from escaping. He turned round and sgasped at the scene in front of him, 4 guys were surrounding Trowa like a pack of animals punching and kicking him as if they wanted to kill him. He gritted his teeth like hell he was going to allow that to happen.  
"Hey dickhead get the fuck off my best friend and I mean now" he ran towards them ignoring Quatre suddenly sitting up in his bed with a startled look on it . He reached them, drew back his fist uttering a long loud war cry as he did but that was cut short as Trev separated himself from the others and swung his massive fist around, hitting Duo in the face and sending his flying back the way he came, he hit the ground hard and ended up by the wall slumped there in shock before a grimmance came over his face and he gingerly touched the tender part of his face. Trev grinned at him then turned to his mates  
"You two shut him up" the two nodded and walked off to Duo but before either of them could make contact with the injured boy, a leg came out of nowhere and smashed into one of the boys chests sending his to the floor winded. The other boy went down from a punch to the face. There was the sound of running and Trev was suddenly lifted off Trowa where he had straddled him and had proceeded to punch him rapidly all over. His arm was twisted round so sharply that Trowa in his pain induced haze was surprised he didn't hear a huge crack. The arm was dragged behind his back and his head pulled violently back and they all saw for the first time that Commander Chang was among them, dressed only in pajama bottoms  
"What the hell is the meaning of ths?" he demanded in a raised angry voice "You three Peacecrafts office now, Leteniuent Trize take them, I don't trust these cowards not to make a run for it" the man who came in with him nodded his head, a grim look on his face as he pushed the three accomplishments out, he pulled Trev up and glare dinto his eyes until the other boy flinched. "You better be damn happy to know you have a guardian angel around, because if Commander Yuy had been here then you would be dead on the floor with a broken neck" he turned to Duo who was slowly getting to his feet with the help of Quatre.  
"You Winner take Barton and Maxwell to the infirmary on the double, don't delay" Quatre nodded his horrifed face still on the extent of Trowa's injuries and Duo's face  
"Will do" Duo replied for him in a pain filled voice  
"I'll join you shortly, oh and Maxwell" Duo looked up as Wufei gave him a rare smile "You did the right thing by turning the light on, well done" Duo nodded answering with his own smile, then he left still holding Trev in the same position  
"Duo just what the hell happened here tonight?" Quatre demanded as they made there way to the infirmary, helping Trowa to walk  
"I don't know Quatre" he replied a worried look on his face "But I get the feeling we'll find out soon enough" 


	12. An anxious time

Commanders and their Cadets

**_By_**

**_Hannio_**

**__**

**_Chapter Twelve_**

**_An Anxious time_**

**__**

**DISCLAIMER – **_Nope none of the characters are mine_

**AUTHOR NOTE – **_Wow see I can be good at time. I have no idea why this chapter was written it wasn't meant to be but my mind demanded it. I don't even think its good but oh well._

_            It's firstly delves into Trowa's past. I've hinted at it but now you get it all. Just remember it's an A/U ok. I come from an happy home so I have no experience of writing about bad ones so sorry. Erm Duo and Quatre are upset so if they seem OOC then remember they are worried ok and that changes people._

_            Hope you enjoy though be warned that it is dark and everything to the extreme and yes Trowa will get better. I love him to much to hurt him that much ok_

**__**

            Trowa could hear them all speaking, at least he thought he did maybe he was mistaken, He couldn't exactly make out the voices but whoever they were they seemed to be surrounding him. He didn't want them there they were too noisy disturbing the comforting blackness around him. The murmur was getting to his head and making it ache, he shook it slightly and the darkness lifted up allowing him to make sense of his whirling thoughts.

            It had been a long time since he had felt in so much pain, it wasn't the first time but it was meant to be the last. Such a long time it had been. Catherine had always promised him that he would never receive a beating like this again, but she was wrong. She had promised and now that promise had been broken. He could always remember, though he had tried his hardest to suppress his fears and feelings, the time he had lived with his father, it had been a time when he had always been afraid, afraid of his Dad coming home liquored up and desperate for something to beat, that punch bag had normally been himself, he could easily remember the way his own blood had filled his mouth or the bruises on his pale skin, always remembered. It sometimes came to him in Nightmares where he could just remember emerald eyes filled with so much hate that the younger Trowa hadn't understood it. What exactly had he done for his father, the one who was meant to love him to pieces to hate him with so much intensity? He knew now of course. Knew the awful thing his birth had accomplished. It was because of him that his mother had died so could he blame his father that much for all he had done? Would he of been any different if it had been him? He liked to think that he would but his father's blood flowed through his veins so what would make him any different from the man he physically resembled?

            Catherine had told him the truth one night when he had awoken up screaming as images and feeling had swirled around his head the memories had always been far worse at night time. He was younger than. Now if he was plagued by the same nightmares no sound would escape him, even though the screams climbed up his throat begging to be let out he never allowed them. He was no longer that weak child he had once been, but on that one night he had been a weak child begging his sister for some comfort, some reason why his Dad hated him, why he had done it, sobbing she had held him close to her, stroking his hair and spoke in a broken voice, telling him the thing he wanted to hear the most and the thing he had been dreading to hear the most

            "Trowa" she had whispered to him, tears had been coming onto his cheeks as well "It wasn't your fault I never blamed you for it. Never think that Darling because I never ever did" Trowa had frowned brought up and wiped his tears away, what was she talking about? Why was she crying? Her tears were making his hair wet from where she was resting her cheek against the top of his head "Mama wanted you so much, she had always wanted another child but papa said she couldn't, she was very weak after me and had never fully recovered. She got older and when she became pregnant with you, her body couldn't cope with the birth. Papa said things to me about it all, when he was drunk one night he told me it all but Trowa I don't blame you, never you. She looked at you smiled. Named you and then she was gone." Trowa had sat there in shock his tears gone; they were the last tears he ever shed. He had killed his mother and was a murderer if it wasn't for him than she would still be there with them instead of buried in a coffin under the Earth.

            She spoke more comforting words than left him but he was never the same after that. A wall had erected itself around him keeping him away from everyone. No one was going to get close to him, no one at all. He'd only hurt them. It worked as well he was seen as the loner everywhere he went people took a look at him, admired his looks then left him be, never spoke to him just occasionally looked at him. If one was brave enough to go up to him then one look normally sent them away. It was the way he preferred it. Then he had come and was slowly unravelling all his hard work. Trowa frowned as the talking increased around him. It sounded as if someone was upset, 

"Probably Duo" he thought dreamily as the pain washed through him. His mind delved deeper into itself to get away from the noise and brought up the image of the boy who was destroying him slowly. Heero. What was he meant to do? How could he allow himself to be so stupid? To fall for his Commander was so dangerous and yet it felt so natural to him, like he was actually meant to be with the boy. He couldn't get it; he gave it up and allowed the darkness to wash over him again leaving him with the peace desired.

The three people around his bed sighed as they saw his body soften once more than they continued their talk, lowering their voices

            "Why hasn't he woken up yet?" Duo demanded casting an eye on the sleeping boy. He turned back to Wufei who was standing in front of them. His face had been taken care of though there was a huge purple bruise there that was painful to touch. "He should have woken up shouldn't he? It's been a day now" the boys violet eyes were full of worry and his nervous energy seemed to crackle through them all.

            "He did get hurt badly Duo" Quatre said quietly before Wufei could answer him with a comment "His body will need time to recover from this, to build itself up again. He had only recovered from the last attack so he was still weakened from that" Duo turned round to face to seated boy, an agitated look on his face as he shifted feet

            "Why Trowa though?" he demanded "The boy is harmless, if it was me then I could understand it because I'm a loud mouth I always say things that could get me beaten" he ignored Wufei nodding his head in agreement at his comments, "you I could even understand because you're the heir to the Winner organisation there are bound to be jealous people of you, or people wanting you out the way but why Trowa? He was quiet, kept himself to himself, didn't bother a soul so why him?" Quatre shrugged and looked away studying his hands. He didn't understand this any better than Duo but he had to be there for Trowa. The nurse had reassured them that he was fine and didn't need to be taken to the hospital. The boys had done a good number on him but after a few days of natural sleep Trowa would be up and walking again no problem. Though it was good news, Quatre couldn't help but look at the boy and wonder if it was true or whether she was trying to make him feel better looking at his white face covered in marks Quatre found it hard to believe it, Wufei spoke bringing both the boys attention to him

            "It wasn't just Trowa" he said looking at them both steadily, he had far more experience in this and had seen worse. "These… Boys" he said choosing his words extremely carefully "Have been finding targets they consider easy, as in the quiet ones with only a few friends and going for them" Quatre looked up

            "So you're saying that it hasn't just been Trowa?" he asked in surprise. Wufei shook his head

            "Trowa got the worse because he could defend himself. The others couldn't so they got away with the occasional punch in the face or stomach and threatened with more beating if they told" Duo looked scornful

            "They should of just told and been done with it" he announced to them "They must of realised that it wouldn't stop if they didn't" Quatre spoke again

            "It's easy for us to say Duo because we weren't there so we don't know how they felt. They must of shit scared all the time constantly in fear" he said calmly "I wouldn't want to be in that boat because I don't know if I would of reacted any differently to them"

            "Why weren't you beaten?" Duo asked, "You're just as quiet as Trowa if not more, all the things they picked on for you possessed" Quatre shrugged with a glare at the other boy

            "How do I know?" he demanded back blue eyes sparkling angrily, Duo definitely didn't handle situations well "I was probably too high profiled because of who I am to be beaten, Trowa didn't have that did he, he was just another face In the crowd to people" there was a silence as they thought it all over. It made sense in a way. Duo swung round suddenly and looked at the bed suddenly.

            "He spoke, I'm positive he did" they turned round and sure enough Trowa's lips were moving though he was speaking so quietly that they couldn't hear a word. Quatre being the nearest leaned down and spoke gently to the boy

            "What is it Trowa?" he asked

            "Heero" Quatre's blue eyes widened at that but his voice revealed nothing of his surprise as he spoke again.

            "What about it?" he asked being carefully of how he phrased it, he wouldn't of cared if it had just been Duo but with Wufei in the room it was a whole different matter. Trowa's shifted on the bed slightly, eyes closed. If it weren't for the cuts it would merely look like he was talking in his sleep back in the dormitory

            "Want…. Heero…. Need Heero" Quatre bit his lip and looked at Wufei, no one else heard it though they were looking at him for the answers to what the other boy was saying. Quatre was well aware of his Trowa's feeling for the Commander known it for a while but he was also fully aware of what would happen to Trowa if it was found out and he didn't want this best friend to be sent away. 

            "What did he say?" Wufei demanded at this point "What does Trowa want?". Quatre stood up and made his decision he knew who his ties were with.

            "Nothing" he replied  "He just was saying Catherine so he probably wants his sister" Wufei nodded, a look of understanding on his face

            "She's been informed and will be here shortly" he replied

            "We better leave" Quatre said giving Duo a look which blatantly said he needed to talk to him, "Give him some rest, he definitely needs it" Duo nodded, his eyes widening

            "I guess you're right" he agreed and they went to the door opening it and leaving going to the playing fields where Quatre brought a surprised Duo up to date. Wufei sighed and looked at the boy, speaking softly to him

"How do you get into these situations Barton" he said "Heero's going to kill me when he finds out" Trowa spoke Heero's name again and Wufei smiled slightly "Don't worry he'll be back Barton tomorrow and if I know Heero you'll be seeing him soon enough" he smiled and left the room leaving Trowa to his thoughts and the comfort that the one he wanted would soon be there.

_There you go definitely not the best chapter I've written but I needed to get Trowa's past out and everything and the fact that he wants Heero badly, remember he's in a lot of pain and so doesn't know what he's saying ok. Please Review and no flames. Next chapter will be here soon_


	13. When will everybody learn not to piss of...

**Commanders and their Cadets**

**By**

**Hannio**

****

**Chapter Thirteen (Gasp aren't I coming on)**

**When will people learn not to piss off Heero… It never does any good you know**

****

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Nope none of the character belong to me though I though of Heero's family_

**_AUTHOR NOTE: _**_Wow haven't I been good that's like three updates in a week. Aren't you proud of me._

_            This is one of my longest chapters to date and I'm quite proud of it so I hope you like it to. Erm yeah anyway. I'll see when I can get the next one up so see you then._

****

            Heero allowed a slight smile to curve his lips as he looked around. His eyes lingering slightly on the large building surrounded by the greenery and fields where they trained. He was glad to be back.

            Although he had enjoyed being home for the weekend his time at school had made him forget exactly what his mother was like. The minute he got home he was crushed in a hug, kissed till his face was covered with lip balm then bundled upstairs during which his mother had told him in excited tones. How much he had grown, how handsome he was. Had he a new boyfriend? Had he any new friends? His stuff had been thrown onto a neatly made bed and then he was rushed down stairs for food. 

            There his Dad gave him a curt nod, asked how school was. Satisfied that once again his son was in perfect health he as usual left it at that. His younger brother had smirked at him then turned back to his food. Heero resisted putting the finger up at him since he knew what the smirk was for. His brother was glad to have him back because for that one weekend he was free from it all and allowed to do what he wanted.

            The whole weekend had gone the same as all the little weekends he got did. Heero getting smothered, over eaten, over pampered, while his father treated him as normal. Maybe that's why he had taken the bus instead of letting his Mum give him a lift like she wanted. Heero had a rep he had to uphold and if his mother came up and smothered him, cried slightly and then gone to speak to Peacecraft using the nickname he dreaded then all the years of building up respect would be gone.

            Not that he didn't love her; deep down underneath the coldness he worshipped the warm woman. One person made the mistake of saying something about his mother when he was a cadet and that person could barely stand by the time that Heero had finished him. She was the perfect mother over a long period when she knew she'd have her two sons for a while. Get her in a short period though when she knew her son had only a short time and she put all that motherly love into a short space causing the scenes.

            Heero didn't mind the hugs or kisses that much though. He never had. A grin came to his face. At least things were back to the way they were meant to be, with his brother being loved to death and Heero escaping it for a while.

            He lugged his rucksack over his shoulders and made his way from the front of the house to the side and down towards the field. A quick glance at his watch had confirmed his suspicions that at this time the drills would be going on. He passed the others nodding at the other commanders who acknowledged him with grins. He groaned out loud as Relena Peacecraft ignoring her duty ran over to him excitement in her face. He was in for it now. He rolled his eyes, this was all he needed coming from his smothering mother to an equally smothering girl. The only difference is that he loved his mother and he certainly didn't love Relena. Didn't even like her for a fact.

            "Heero stop" she called out in a sickly sweet voice as she ran up and grabbed his arm with hers, bringing him to a halt. He swung round and gave her his death glare, for an instant she looked afraid of him then she shook back her blonde hair and laughed an annoying laugh which sounded completely put on and fake to Heero. She shook her head at him "Heero you bad boy you always make me laugh so much sometimes I could just die from it all" Heero smiled at her in a sickly fashion

            "Really" he replied "Lucky me I guess I should try harder next time to make you laugh just that tiny bit more" there was only 2 women commanders he liked Noin and Dorothy. The rest he could have done without especially the woman in front of him. The sooner she buggered off from him the happier he'd be but she never got the hint that he didn't like her even the slightest bit. She had convinced herself that Heero was madly in love with her and that they'd get married and have kids.

            "Where you been?" she demanded with a look that she must of thought looked cute, even though it made her look stupid "Chang wouldn't tell me instead he said something like you were in a luckier place then he was at that moment because I was around him and if he could be then he'd rather be in hell then have me around him so could I fuck off please… I know he didn't mean it though, he's always mucking around saying things like that" she laughed again and Heero hid a grin. If there was one person who hated Relena more than he did then it was Wufei, they had been times when the Chinese boy had to be dragged away cussing in Chinese because she irritated him so much with herself. One day Heero wouldn't pull him back and let him have a full stream of language at her only reminding him that she couldn't understand Chinese and perhaps he should speak in English so she did. That would be the happiest day of Heero's life

            "Really Wufei said that. Who would of thought that someone could say that when it concerns you" he replied sarcastically looking round for a way of escape, none came to him though; the other commanders who were looking were laughing at him.

            "So do you want to go out tonight?" she asked suddenly bringing Heero back to earth with a bump from his silent promises of revenge at his other friends

            "What?" he asked in an annoyed tone, he couldn't believe this conversation was till going on, but Relena was Peacecraft's sister and she always ran to him with a sob story. It would be better just to get her to go away in a way she wouldn't realise was nasty

            "Tonight want to go to the cinema?" Heero looked at her in amazement

            "You must be joking me right?" He demanded but before she could answer a voice spoke coldly to them

            "Peacecraft back to you position you can do 25 laps round the field tonight because you've done this before" they looked up to see Noin glaring at Relena. 

"But I'm a Commander" she said sulkily "You can't do that to me" Noin smiled sweetly

"Really" she replied "Well I'm your Commanding officer and if I tell you to do something you do it. If you really want I can go to Peacecraft and ask him but I'm sure he'd tell you to obey me. Noin was in charge of the woman section and answered only to Miliardo so with a pout Relena obeyed and flounced back to her group. Noin shook her head and placed her hand on it

            "If only I could fire her" she said despairingly "But it's a school damn it "she then turned to Heero "Morning Commander Yuy, your unit is over there is lieutenant Trieze" Heero frowned but nodded turning away and walking to his group, quickening his pace slightly. Did she say Lieutenant Trieze? Why would he be with them instead of Wufei? He walked up to the group and looked around. At least they all looked respectable and looked as if they would soon be able to pass Miliardo's expectation when that happened then the next stage would occur. Yet why were Maxwell, Winner and Barton missing.

            "Commander Yuy" a voice said and Heero looked round to look into the blue eyes of Trieze. The boy had a grace around him apparent to see and even though he looked as though he couldn't be bothered to do anything, anyone who had come into contact with him, knew without a shadow of a doubt that this was not the case at all. The man was fully aware of everything that went on in the camp and had earned the respect of everyone, included the Cadets under him. Heero now spoke to him

            "Where's Chang Trieze? And why are there some of the people in your unit missing? Do they have a reason to be?" Trieze sighed as he looked into the angry eyes of his superior. Looking into his eyes was actually the only way to normally know how the guy was feeling because his face could have been made of stone for the impact emotions made on him. He now spoke.

            "Chang is in the hospital wing" he replied to his first question. Heero's eyes widened then narrowed

            "What's he doing there?" Heero demanded. Trieze sighed

            "He's fine himself" Heero's eyes widened back to his normal size "But Barton is in there" there was a long silence then Heero spoke calmly

            "What would Barton be doing in the hospital wing?" he asked politely. Trieze fought the urge to flinch under the hard eyes

            "He was attacked last night by Trev and his group .They've been kicked out and have left but Trowa's in a pretty bad way"

            "Really" Heero said "Very interesting" he smiled slightly his eyes glinting like a knifes edge and walked away

            "Sir what about the unit?" Trieze called after him. Heero didn't reply leaving Trieze to give a sigh of relief as he turned back to the unit "You call that a march" he demanded of them "Get a move on Morrison I know you can do better than that" Heero walked up to the hospital ward his eyes narrowed till they were slits. If it wasn't for his constant training then he would be shaking with anger. He went for one weekend and one weekend only and in that time Barton managed to get beaten to a pulp. Someone was going to pay and since he couldn't get at the people who had done it then there was only one person left

            "Chang" he yelled "Where are you?" he banged open doors as he went not caring if anyone was in there. He came to the last door and stepped in. In front of him was Trowa laying in a bed obviously asleep, leaning against the wall was Chang watching him through guarded eyes.

            "Go on Yuy get it over with" Heero stepped up in a rage and punched him hard round the face causing Wufei to smash on the floor. Wufei said nothing as he got to his feet, his cheek already reddening from the blow

            "What were you thinking?" Heero asked, keeping his voice down for the sake of Trowa, each word was bitten off "You were meant to be watching him" Wufei looked away

            "I know I was but they got him when the guy was in bed. What more was I meant to do, I couldn't very well sleep with him and I never imagined them to go for him then" Heero laughed slightly

            "So none of it was your fault, it didn't occur to you that he hadn't fully recovered and that perhaps they'd be gunning for him?" Wufei shrugged

            "No I didn't" Heero pushed him slamming the other boy into the wall

            "Well you should of you're a Commander you're meant to take this thing on board and get them into your head" Wufei flared up at this

            "Look I'm Sorry ok, I made a miscalculation and Barton suffered for it, taking your anger out on me when you can't get the people you want isn't the answer. Punch me all you want it won't change what happened." Heero let got of him and looked down.

            "You're right I guess" he said

            "Yeah I am, I know you're worried but really he's a Cadet Heero" Heero looked up sharply at him.

            "What are you talking about?" he demanded. Wufei shook him slightly but Heero smacked his hands off with a quick "Don't touch me"

            "I'm not blind or stupid as you seem to think I am these day. I know you have feelings for that boy; I can see it in your eyes every God damn time you glance at him. You care for him and already you're letting it get to you. You're meant to be with the unit but instead you're here in his room beating up on me because someone got Barton" Heero shook his head

            "Your wrong" he said but Wufei shook his head

            "No this time I'm right, you won't accept it but I'm going to make it clear to you Heero" Heero shook his head but Wufei continued "Your falling in love with him Heero and if you do then your career is over" there was a silence as Heero looked up and for once dread filled his eyes. He could see it all now. He'd have to leave in disgrace. Trowa would to. He'd never get a job in the army again. All his work lost and yet there was a part of him that had remained silent all this time that spoke for the first time.

            "Would you care?" Heero shook his head and spoke quietly

            "Be careful Wufei" he said "If anyone heard you say that then there could be trouble. They're be an inquiry and then your feelings would come out to" Wufei frowned and looked shock

            "Feelings?" he replied in surprise, Heero nodded

            "You may not know it yet but Chang you're not as immune to Duo's charm as you like to believe. Soon you'll realise it then you'll be fucked as well"

            At this point the door opened and a subdued looking Duo and Quatre walked in with Peacecraft. He smiled at them

            "Good morning Chang… Yuy good to have you back. These two have been most helpful and so I'm allowing them to visit Barton for 20 minute stay and make sure they don't get too excited. Trieze will remain in charge for the moment till one of you returns to him." He smiled again and left the room leaving the two boys. Duo and Quatre looked cautiously at the two commanders who were looking pale. Wufei spoke roughly

            "Go on then you only have 20 minutes" they saluted obviously still upset over what happened. Heero spoke again

            "Maxwell did you get involved?" he demanded, Duo nodded at him

            "Tried to Commander, All I got for my troubles was this black eye. I didn't even get to punch one of them" Heero didn't reply but turned to Quatre

            "And you?" he asked, Quatre went red and look down to the floor

            "I… I was asleep and by the time I realised what was going on, Commander Chang had taken care of everything." Heero stared at him

            "I see" he replied coldly. He turned back to Wufei "What happened to the ones who did this anyway?" Wufei shrugged

            "Peacecraft himself took care of it, I'm assuming he expelled them on the spot and told them to get the hell out"

            "Not exactly fair is it…" Duo burst in at this point in anger

            "Maxwell" Wufei said

            "I mean look at what they done they beat Trowa to a living pulp and all they get is a lecture and told not to come back…" 

            "Maxwell" Wufei said again

            "They should be killed for what they've done"

            "SHUT UP DUO" Wufei roared bringing a silence to the room. A groan from the bed indicated that Trowa was awake and all eyes swung to him except Duo's who his mouth hanging remained on Wufei slightly open in surprise. The guy actually used his first name.

            "How are you feeling Trowa?" Quatre asked instantly by his friend's bedside. Trowa looked up groggily at him, then around his eyes settling on Heero and staying there "Trowa?" the green eyes moved on again settling on Quatre and he nodded

            "Better"

            "Your sister's been called for" Wufei remarked softly

            "Catherine?" Trowa repeated slowly, he shook his head weakly "I don't want her here" he remarked taking deep laboured breaths "She'll worry" Wufei look at Heero who spoke calmly

            "It's too late now Barton but we can limit the amount of time she spends" Trowa shook his head again

            "No… Catherine"

            "This is a mess" Duo said suddenly spinning to face Heero "Why weren't you there, you could of taken them easily and you would of made sure they were fairly punished, if you had been there it would never of happened" there was a silence and then Heero's eyes narrowed angrily causing Duo to step back worriedly. Just as Heero opened his mouth to speak another voice sounded from outside

            "Heero" Heero's face dropped in an almost comical way and he looked horrified

            "Oh God not now why now?" he turned slowly to the door and waited causing everyone's eyes to land there and wait with caution to what was about to happen.

_Oh dear what's gonna happen well I know but you don't so you'll have to see. I hope you enjoyed it and everything. Next chapter will be just as good promise please review it but no flames… Can you all see… I'll soon be at 100 fingers cross. Yeah for me :0D_


	14. So that's where he get's it from is it!

**_Commanders and their Cadets_**

**_By_**

**_Hannio_****__**

**__**

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

**_So that's where he gets it from is it_**

**__**

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I own none of the major characters that people adore and worship but I guess I own a few_

**_AUTHOR NOTE: _**_Let me make one thing extremely clear right here, Right now THIS IS A COMEDY CHAPTER!!! The first page is not meant to be taken seriously. The bit at the end is kinda because it's important to the development of the plot._

_            It's not meant to be taken seriously so people reviewing saying it won't happen. Well of course it wouldn't. It's a fan fiction a piece of my imagination I've placed on paper and typed up. My life's been so screwed up recently I needed a relief from it and this is it. So bare that in mind._

_            Other than that hope you enjoy my COMEDY chapter_

**_THANK YOU'S – _**From me to you:

**Mmm**** – _I totally agree with the whole Heero thing. Then again Heero must look stunning when he's angry. His eyes flashing. Pink cheeks. That could be the reason people keep trying to make him angry don't you think? Anyway I haven't been this good at updating for ages. Lets hope it continues_**

_A person_** – And what make you think it's Relena huh???**

**GoldenRat**** – _Cliff hangers are good though. They always keep people hanging on for more!_**

_Aquarius – _**I guess you'll have to wait and see whether it's Relena or not won't you :0D !!!**

**Clari-Sama**** – _There will be Yaoi, there always is, but they'll be no Lemon, They was gonna be but I'm too worried about being reported and losing the fic. I've worked too long on it for that to happen. But plently of other Yaoi don't you worry!_**

_Silver Serpent – _**Glad you like the squishy Mum, I love her she's great. Of course Heero would be protective of Trowa who wouldn't? you'll have to wait and see what happens though!!!**

**Jenihenpen**** – _Well Jen let's see whether you like how the chapter has turned out or not_**

_Saiko__ Senshi – **Ok I'll be the first to admit I've slipped slightly but at least I'm still better than usual right? Right? Hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

            There was a moment's hesitation as they all stared at Heero's white face. Obviously he was dreading whatever was about to come through the door.

            "What's up Heero?" Wufei demanded "What's wrong?" Heero shook his head and instead slipped behind them all his back to the wall. His eyes still trained on the door as if he was too nervous to look away. Wufei looked closer he didn't actually seem scared more embarrassed if anything. "Heero?" he tried again. Giving it up he turned to the door just as the handle was pulled down and the door opened.

            Wufei's eyes widened. He had seriously been expecting it to be Relena to burst in and once again proclaim her love for the Japanese boy as she tried to glomp him while Heero tried desperately to peel her off him; instead he was faced with something completely different.

            There was a woman in front of him. Average in height and slightly plump. Not majorly   but the kinda of plumpness which told you that this woman would be good at giving hugs out. Her face was fairly pretty and extremely kind looking. Curly Red hair was up in a French twist and her skin was pale and not blemished by the freckles usually associated with red hair her eyes though were the same Prussian blue as Heero's, even the same intenstity seem to radiate from them though her's were in a caring fashion. Wufei turned round to Heero who was looking at her in a mixture of embarrassment and mingled love on his face as he mouthed the words

"Oh God".

            "I'm looking for Heero Yuy have you seen him" she said, her voice was low and musical with a soothing note to it. The three standing boys looked at her in amazement and then stepped away pointing at the figure behind them. A wide loving smile came to her face as she saw Heero and she held her hand out stepping towards him. "Hee-bear" she remarked "You left your socks at home" there was a moment's stunned silence then three separate smirks came to Duo's, Quatre's and Wufei's faces as they all turned round to the now scarlet Heero who sent them the best death glare he could under the situation.

            "Hee bear" Duo repeated a smug tone to his voice, he was never gonna let that name go now the perfect weapon of torment had just been handed to him. Heero spoke, his neck beginning to stain red as well

            "Mamma why are you here?" he demanded desperately not even thinking of the term he used to address her, he always had so it was normal to him though the others repeated it with grins. She smiled at him

            "I told you, you left your socks at home and I didn't want you to go without the weathers going to turn chilly and the last thing I want is for you to have a cold Sweetie" Heero shook his head and muttered something but his mother obviously had a keen sense of hearing because she turned round and said "Pardon Hee-Bear?" again there was the subdued laughter at the name and Heero's face and neck flushed further. It seemed amazing to Duo and Quatre that their hard cold commander could have a mother like this and allow her to call him Hee-Bear they dreaded to think what would happen if they did but at the same time Duo was finding it hard to resist the temptation. 

            "Must be his weakness" Quatre though then frowned to himself wondering whether Heero knew how lucky he was to have a mother? Then he shrugged he was luckier than most himself so he couldn't complain.

            "Couldn't you of posted them Mum?" he asked resignedly. His career was over as far as he was concerned. The respect would be gone because who would respect someone called Hee-Bear. Of course he was still Commander and could easily make anyone's life hell but still that name. He shuddered then listened again to what she was saying

            "And risk them getting lost. Not on your life mister" she looked around the other 3 and smiled at them "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" she asked. Heero's shoulders slumped in defeat. Why was this happening to him? Why him?

            "Mamma" he said finally "This is Wufei, Maxwell and Winner" she looked surprised

            "Maxwell and Winner?" she replied in confusion "Are they your names?" she asked them. Duo shook his head

            "I'm Duo" he replied politely something about the woman demanded it "That's Quatre. Because we're Cadets our surnames are used" Heero's mum eyebrow rose

            "How rude" she remarked then allowed her gaze to land on Quatre thoughtfully. She had heard all about him from her husband and pity rose in her at what he must of gone through with his father. However she didn't say anything and instead turned to Wufei

            "Wufei" she remarked "What a nice name. I guess they call you Wuffie for short" smothered laughter came though a death glare from Wufei soon chocked it off from Duo and Quatre. Heero carried on grinning though. Payback was a bitch and he was enjoying it

            "No they don't" he said through gritted teeth. Heero's Mum smiled again her eyes glittering in the bright lights

            "No I think Wuffie suits you, mind if I call you it?" Wufei turned round to say a firm No but something in her eyes changed his mind. After all he had seen Heero's Dad before and he was extremely calm and focused so Heero's temper had to come from somewhere and he had a feeling he was staring at the source and if it was anything like Heero's than he didn't want to arouse it.

            "If you like" he replied trying to sound as if he didn't care though his cheeks went slightly red at the name.

            "Wuffie and Hee-Bear" Duo said with a smirk "How cute" when Wufei turned round a glare firmly on his features

            "Don't you have lessons to be in Winner, Maxwell?" he barked out. They nodded at him, face dropping as they realised they were about to miss out on any stories Heero's mum might of decided to spring on them about her baby when he was younger

            "Sir, Yes Sir" they replied

            "Then go to them" he said, they nodded, an annoyed look on their faces

            "Oh Maxwell, Winner" Heero said after them, they turned back. "Don't you dare mention this to anyone unless you value your life understood?" he said coldly they nodded, there went there plans about it all.

            "Yes Sir" when the door closed. Heero's Mum walked over to bed containing Trowa and looked down with softened eyes. Trowa's eyes opened and he looked up at her in surprise. He could tell it was Heero's mother because of the eyes but it was still a shock other than that they looked nothing alike. She smiled at him and sat by him.

            "You're wondering why I don't look more like my Son except for the eyes aren't you?" she commented Trowa nodded "Heero is the image if his father with my eyes, deep down with my personality too while his younger brother, my other son Yuki is the image of me, with his father's eyes and personality. It's strange but it's the way it happened" Trowa nodded. He didn't know why but the woman made him feel safe. "What happened?" she asked still looking at him. Heero answered since the question was directed at him. He knew his mother well.

            "I'm not sure Mamma" he replied slowly "Something happened last night, he got beaten up" Heero's mother nodded and leaned down touching Trowa lightly under the chin and bringing his wounded face up. Concerned laced her features.

            "Poor little solider" she muttered "You've been through a war you shouldn't had to" she turned round "Is anyone coming for him?" she demanded. Wufei nodded

            "His sister is" he replied when a voice contradicted him

            "I'm afraid not. Miss Bloom has been forbidden to fly in the aeroplane due to her pregnancy and her fiancé has banned her from trying. He'll be by himself I'm afraid but don't worry Mrs Yuy he'll be under the best care." Heero's Mum turned round eyes flashing

            "You bet he will" she said sternly "Poor lads been through enough. He needs a little bit of TLC. I'll stay a week at a nearby hotel and look after him. I'm a nurse after all, so it will be no problem. He has had a shock and needs rest and relaxation"

            "Mamma…" Heero began when his mother spoke sharply to him

            "I've made up my mind" she said and turned back to Miliardo "Is that ok with you?" she demanded of him. A Slight smile curved his lips

            "If your son's stubbornness matches yours then nothing I can say will change it. This once I'll allow it. You can take care of him, probably be the best thing for him as you say" she nodded and smiled to herself. She could see in Trowa's eyes that not everything was right with him and she was determined to get him healed up both mind and body if she could help it.

            "Mamma what about Yuki?" Heero demanded. She shook her head

            "Your father is more than capable of looking after Yuki. I couldn't leave this poor lad yet so go off and unpack Son" Heero glared at her and was met with a glare which bettered his own and stamped out. She turned her gaze to Wufei who held his hands up

            "I'm going Ma'am" he remarked and she nodded as he left. She gaze a small smile at Trowa who was looking at her in amazement. 

            "Don't worry we'll get you better soon. My Son will visit me a lot so you'll see a lot of him and I'm sure I can arrange your other friends to come as well. Lift your head slightly and I'll make you more comfy" Trowa obeyed still the same expression on his face. Miliardo smiled to himself and left the room quietly. At least they now could prove that there was someone with a worse death glare than Heero but who would have thought it would be his mother. Things were definitely going to get more interesting he had no doubt about that.

**_There you all go. A nice relaxed chapter for once. I don't want any flames so I'll explain it now. Heero's Mum is important to the get together and later on. I told you it was planned out. The first 2 pages I think it is, isn't meant to be taken seriously. It's just a jokey chapter. The last page is though so bear that in mind. Please Review… Only 5 to a 100. Come on me!!!!!_**


	15. A mother and son discussion

Commanders and their cadets

**_By_**

**_Hannio_**

**__**

**_Chapter 15 _**

**_A mother and son discussion_**

**__**

**_DISCLAIMER: _**** Neither Trowa, Heero, Duo, Quatre or Wufei belong to me, they belong to the creator. However Heero's mum who I decided to name Isabel for some reason belongs to me!**

**_AUTHOR NOTE – _****Right here we go with chapter 15, this is the last chapter with Heero's mum and in which she serves her purpose.**

**            If it seems that Heero is OOC then just remember two facts – 1 – it's an A/U fic so he's personality isn't going to be exactly the same and two it's his mum, he'll be his true self with his mum and will tell her everything because of the fact that she's his mum.**

**            Hope you enjoy it and I promise the plot will thicken a lot in the next chapter!**

**__**

**__**

**__**

            "Why are you looking after me?" Trowa suddenly demanded staring at the woman who was looking out the window at the bright blue sky, a dreamy expression on her face. Trowa had been sitting up waiting for her to turn round so he could ask but with no sign of that happening he had asked her anyway. Heero's Mum turned round to him with a warm smile covering her face as she looked at the pale boy. Trowa returned the smile slightly than looked away to the bedcover. It wasn't that he didn't like her; he did after all she had been so kind to him, looking after him. It was just her eyes were so much like Heero's that he couldn't spend along time looking into them without thinking of the boy. She now spoke

            "Why not?" she asked in a friendly tone "You weren't exactly getting the best of care here were you? If you were than you wouldn't be in here in the first place would you?" she demanded, when he shrugged she smiled again "See. It also gives me a chance to see my Hee-bear and make sure he's ok" Trowa smiled at the nickname for his commander. Hee bear there was no way the boy would ever live that one down.

            "Oh I see" he remarked finally. 

            "You are a quiet one" she stated "A bit like Yuki when he's in one of his moods" Trowa frowned

            "Heero's brother right?" he remarked. She nodded "Is there something wrong with him?" he asked quietly. A silence followed

            "It's up to Heero to tell you if he wants you to know, not for me to" she pulled the curtains to, allowing the ward to darken then she turned back to Trowa and walked up to the bed. "It's about time you tried to have a nap, lay down" Trowa opened his mouth and spoke even as he snuggled down into the bed.

            "I don't need to…"

            "Don't finish the sentence," she warned a steely look coming into the Prussian blue eyes, Trowa's mouth shut with a clap, 2 days had taught him a lot. It no longer surprised him why Heero found it easy to follow rules. If Trowa had a mother like this lady than he would be able to do the same "I've told you before young man, I'm your nurse and I know best. If you have a nap then I'll allowed young Duo and Quatre in to visit you, but only if Duo promises not to get you excited again" Trowa grinned inwardly at the thing she was talking about. Duo had decided on his last visit to give Trowa his own circus for the day, he had done flips and other similar things but when he had referred to Quatre as his fearless lion Trowa couldn't help but crack up slightly annoying his healing ribs. Heero's mum had come in half way to see Duo kicking an annoyed looking Quatre who was crawling on the floor trying to roar while informing Trowa of the danger the small blond boy could do. Needless to say they were sent away with a round scolding. She smiled at him "I'm glad you find it so amusing" she remarked, her tone showing that she did to "Night Trowa" she remarked and bent down and gave him a motherly kiss on the hair "Sleep well"

            "Night Heero's mum" she groaned outloud at the comment

            "Heero's mum, I'm a lot more than that. I've told you before my name is Isabel would you like me to refer to you only as Heero's friend. No? I thought not so don't do the same with me" she remarked than shaking her head, left the room pulling the door behind her slightly shut, so there was still a gap so she could hear him if he called out to her. Trowa sighed and made himself comfortable, he wasn't really sleepy but it did feel nice to lie down there was no way he could get out of it so he might as well make the best out of the situation. He was near sleep facing the darkened window when he heard Isabel's voice speak

            "Hey Hee-Bear I wondered when you would come and visit me"

            "Mamma I told you not to call me that, it's embarrassing" Trowa's eyes opened fully and a slight smile came to his face. He had wondered when Heero would come and visit his mother. He began to listen again

            "You'll get over it" she remarked casually "It would do them some good to know that you aren't the hard boy you try and make out to be"

            "Mamma I'm their commanders, they're meant to respect me, who would respect someone called Hee-Bear?" he demanded. 

            "Let it go sweetie you're thinking too much about it, far too much." There was a silence so Trowa guessed that Heero must have been shrugging.

            "How's Trowa? Is he asleep?" he suddenly asked causing Trowa to grin to himself

            "Hmmm Trowa. Oh he's much better" she remarked brightly "I'll loose my patient in about 2 days then I'll be able to go and see Yuki and yes he's asleep, he went about 20 minutes ago, so keep your voice slightly down dear"

            "How is he?" Heero asked "Yuki I mean?", Trowa could detect a slight bit of worry in his voice

            "Fine. I told you before you're father can take care of his other son, he knows where the medicine is and everything. Heero you must stop worrying so much. You're only young, stop trying to be old before you have to"

            "Mamma it's just the way I am, like Dad" 

            "Your dad wasn't this mature at that age from what I've heard. What you need is a boyfriend to help you lighten up. What about that Duo boy. He would be able to do that alright" Trowa frowned. Heero wouldn't go for Duo would he? He just couldn't imagine it if he did. It would be too strange. Trowa frowned at the feeling bubbling inside of him. Was he jealous at the thought of it?

            "Over my dead body" came the swift reply "The boy makes me long to throttle him not anything else"

            "Well ok I can see that when the two of you are together just remember murder is illegal. What about Quatre then he's a sweet boy"

            "Too sweet, we're building him a backbone because the boy didn't have one when he started out, if we don't then the world will tear him apart" 

            "That's slightly harsh Heero. It's not his fault what he's circumstances are. You must know about him right" 

            "Yeah the Commanders see the files so we know what we're dealing with, How are you aware of it?" he asked curiosity in his voice

            "Your father works in the government and he was doing a case on it, so he told me a few facts about the boy." She remarked "Anyway so you don't like Duo and Quatre like that, that boy Wuffie would be far too serious for you and he's slightly too intense for his own good. What about Trowa then?" Trowa's eyes opened wide and his heart began to beat fast. He'd finally know. There was a long silence then Heero spoke

            "Come on Mamma" he remarked scornfully causing Trowa's heart to slow, well at least he knew he closed his eyes shut but a second later they were open as Heero continued "You know I like him, I know you know. It's so obvious" his mum chuckled

            "How would I know?" she asked, "I haven't been here very long" Heero spoke

            "I don't know but you always seem to know stuff like that" he accused.

            "It was just a guess" she remarked "While you're here you can help, grab the other end of the sheet please and fold it with me"

            "Fine" came the response and all was silent for a bit. Trowa was frozen into position. Heero liked him. He actually liked him. In the same way he liked him.

            "Why don't you tell young Trowa then?" she asked suddenly breaking the silence and asking the question Trowa wanting answering "Pass it here. Thanks" she carried on "I mean he's a sweet enough boy, kind of quiet but you could bring him out of his shell slightly. He's extremely good looking as well and I know you've noticed"

            "I've noticed" came the resigned voice

            "So tell him," she urged.

            "I can't" Heero said raising his voice slightly making his words extremely clear for Trowa to hear "God Mamma he's my student I'm his superior it can't be done. If I gave in and told him like I want to do then we'd both be in trouble. He'd be kicked out; I'd be disciplined and kicked out. All I've worked for would be gone. How can I give it all up just like that?" he demanded "For something I don't even know would last?"

            "Heero" she said softly "My little Heero, don't for a minute think the army is all you can do, you're such an intelligent boy. You've told me yourself that you want to be a doctor; this is just a means of educating you so you can be the best you can. If you like him as much as I know you do then you'll never be satisfied with him not knowing. He may like you, you know?" 

            "And if he doesn't. What then Mamma? If he doesn't feel the same way and tells someone. No matter how intelligent I am or how good I am it won't make a difference they'll expel me"

            "If they do they'll have me to deal with" she said angrily "A boy being gay is no reason to expel someone, it's not your fault the way you feel" she remarked

            "So you think I should tell him, that's what you're telling me to do in your way isn't it" he asked quietly, so quietly that Trowa had to strain to hear him

            "No I'm not telling you to do anything" she replied "I'm your mother it's not my place to, I just want you to be happy finally and if telling Trowa you like him does that then I'm all for it. I may not understand why you're gay but I want you to be happy"

            "I don't know Mamma" he replied "There's so much riding on it"

            "Give it a think over dear. That's all I ask you to do, decide yourself though. Don't let anything deter you from what you want"

            "Ok" he replied, her tone brightened up

            "Is that Relena girl still after you?" she asked with a laugh. Heero groaned

            "Yes. The girl won't take no for an answer Mamma she's determined that we're meant to be together and that we're going to get married and have children and all of it."

            "Have you told her your not interested?" she asked

            "Yeah several million times"

            "Have you told you politely all of those millions of times?" she asked again

            "Yes" he replied hesitantly

            "There's your problem then boy. Give you a piece of your mind. Yell if you have to, if she doesn't listen the nice way then there's only on way of doing it," he laughed

            "I'll bear it in mind Mamma ok" he remarked "I gotta go now and supervise Maxwell and Winner over the scrubbing of the toilet with toothbrushes"

            "What for?" she asked

            "Doesn't matter" he replied with an evil laugh

            "Tell them they can visit Trowa later, he's asleep now so he'll be rested"

            "Thank god he was asleep" Heero replied with a sigh "See you later Mamma" he obviously gave her a kiss and then he was gone, the banging door indicating that. Trowa bit his lip as he thought about all they said. He knew he shouldn't have listened to the private conversation but at the same time he couldn't help it. He was in as much confusion as Heero. Perhaps he should just tell him how he felt. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt sleep roll over him like a wave and let it take him into a troubled dream of what could happen. Regardless of the woman at the door with an all-knowing smile on her face. She had gotten the ball rolling now it was up to them

Ok there you go I hope you liked it. I'm not sure about it but then again I never am sure about it.

**I'll update as soon as I can and as I mentioned in the A/N the next chapter will be good.**

**Just to remind you also this is an A/U fic and Heero acts the way he does because he thinks Trowa's asleep and can't hear him and the only one who can is his mum who he tells everything to anyway.**

**Please review but no flames. Cheers xxx**


	16. No one fools Wuffie not even Hee bear

Commanders and their Cadets

By Hannio

Chapter Sixteen

No one can fool Wuffie not even Hee Bear

DISCLAIMER – **Nope none are mine  I own nothing**

AUTHOR NOTE – **What's this? An update of Commanders and their cadets? Has the world ended? (Glances out the window) Nope not that I can see, just thought I'd be nice and update and it's an important chapter. Shock horror.**

**            Sorry it took so long but things haven't been good for me and it's hard to write about love when things are crap. Hope you enjoy! You get to see Heero lose control and some realisations.**

THANK YOU'S 

_Saiko Senshi – _**Yeah poor little Heero junior isn't very well, you'll learn more about that later though not now. Yep they both like each other now they just got to let the other know. Heehee, it will be good!**

Jenihenpen – **Here you go Jen, the next chapter finger crossed you'll like it and I'm sure you'll like the next one even better though I'm not going to tell you why, you'll have to wait and see (Breaks into mad cackles) heehee**

_Silver Serpent – _**I know, I just thought Heero calling his mother Mamma would be adorable and he's so flustered that he'll have no idea he's done it, Heero's mum is great. Quite a few people liked her which was surprising, good but surprising.**

Mmm – **Yeah Hee-bear is adorable, you should thank Jenihenpen for that, she helped me come up with it and the name Wuffie, sorry it's taken so long to update but I've been so busy that it's madness.**

_Dark Peppermint – _**A long review! I love long reviews they make life worth living. Ok I've considered myself told off and I've taken in what you said, see no explainations of it at all. I didn't even realise I was doing it, so thanks for telling me, if I do it again let me know ok! Cheers**

Mithros – **Yep Mrs Yuy is a wee bit sneaky is she not and Heero always underestimates her sneakiness! Glad you liked the nicknames as I said thank Jenihenpen for that, she helped me with coming up with them**

_Clari-sama – _**err so it wasn't soon, sorry but here it is now and I'll get the next one up sooner then this, so how about you updating the devil story hmmm? Fairs fair. (Prods Clari-sama) come on I updated now you have to!**

MMOOOREEEEEEEE – **I'm under the impression that you like the story am I right? Heehee glad you like it**

_Die Spritz – _**Tell you the truth I didn't even realise I had been doing it, I'll try my best to control myself and think. Anyhow I'm glad you like it, there still similar to their characters in the series but slightly more laid back. It's all good.**

Rinkurocks – **Dorothy will be making an appearance soon and you'll love what she does but that's all I'm saying. Glad you like it.**

_Jack Scarlett – _**I didn't update soon but here's the next chapter anyway, I'll update sooner this time. Promise. I'm glad you're liking it, makes it all worthwhile.**

Clow'd9 – **Ahhh thank you, I'm a stubborn girl though and I've no intention of giving my baby up, 16 chapters in is not when you give up. Wufei does a slight bit of thinking here as you see but that plotline will escalate here, I just wanted to get Trowa and Heero established first. Anyhow enjoy this chapter.**

_Sessol – _**I'm glad you like the story and here's your update and fear not the next one will be sooner. Some A/U's are good it's just getting into them and if there's a Mary-Sue then…. Well you know. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

            Heero bit his lip as he casually made his way across the field towards the canteen, in a few days his life had been turned up side down and his thoughts were scattered everywhere. He was so use to being in control and responsible for his own actions but they seemed to have a will of their own recently and he wasn't sure of what to make of it.

            He had finally been convincing himself that Trowa meant nothing to him, that he was no more special then the next student. A student that he was attracted to sure, but he wasn't going to do anything. Other Commanders must have fancied at least one of their students before so he was no different from them; they hadn't acted on their emotions and neither would he.

            That was before his mother had spoken, the woman had a knack for saying exactly the wrong thing and putting even more doubt in his head then he had done himself. For him to get involved or even show the slightest bit of interest in Trowa would be deadly for the both of them, that was the only thing he was sure of at the moment, the only thing he could grasp onto to keep him sane and to keep him from grabbing Trowa and throwing him against a wall and kissing him senseless.

            "Yuy yo Yuy wait up…Heero?" Heero came to a abrupt standstill and looked behind him to see Wufei jogging lightly across the field towards him. He sighed, sometimes he loved having the Chinese boy around, their was something about his sarcastic humour that Heero could relate to, other times though when he got into your head and exposed everything that you thought you had hidden wasn't as pleasant.

            "Hey Chang" he said in a slightly warmer voice then usual. Wufei reached him and smirked back

            "Where you off to?" he asked, Heero flicked his thumb behind him at the lone building.

            "Lunch" he replied, Wufei raised an eyebrow and glanced at his watch

            "Heero" he said slowly "Lunch isn't for another hour" Heero blinked, the only sign he was surprised. He glanced at his own watch to see that the other boy was right it was only 11.30. Lunch was at 12.30.

            "Oh" he said looking slightly embarrassed. Wufei turned to face the main buildings and spoke looking back over his shoulder with one raised eyebrow

            "We might as well head back to the dorms there's no point waiting here" he sighed and shook his head "Plus god knows what Maxwell and his little groupies are doing while they're not being watched. I swear one more finger out of place and I'll come down on him like a ton of bricks" Heero rolled his eyes and looked at the other boy with a slight curious look. Wufei was known as one of the strictest Commanders at the school but Heero had never seen him focus on one particular group like this before. He normally allowed a little bit of leeway but with them he didn't give them any chance to even breath in the wrong way. The three boys had, had more punishment then anyone else.

            "Why are you so harsh on them?" he asked before he could stop himself, Wufei turned to him in surprise

            "Maxwell, Winner and Barton you mean?" Heero nodded slowly. Wufei shrugged looking slightly thoughtful as he answered

            "They deserve it" he replied, his thoughtful look melting into a frown "The stuff they do, the things they say. I swear Maxwell goes out of his way to piss me off" Heero shook his head

            "I think it's the way he is" he commented lightly "I think it just disturbs you more than other people" Wufei stopped and looked at him

            "What are you implying?" he demanded roughly, Heero shrugged keeping his face expressionless though he wanted to smirk at how ruffled Wufei seemed by the mere suggestion of him and Duo.

            "Nothing" he lied "Just that Maxwell seems to get under your skin more than anyone else" Wufei frowned

            "I think you're implying I fancy him" he stated quietly, Heero shook his head and shrugged

            "I never implied anything, it was you who did that all by yourself not me"

            "I don't fancy the boy, he's a boy for one and I'm straight" he denied hotly, Heero shrugged

            "You'd be the one to know" they carried on walking when Wufei suddenly spoke in a rush as if he hadn't planned on saying what he did, or wanted to say it before he lost his nerve.

            "He is good looking but there more than that to make someone attractive' Heero turned to him with a raised eyebrow. Well that was unusual for Wufei to actually compliment someone especially someone he apparently hated.

            "He's nice enough" Heero conceded. Brown hair, violet eyes, nice enough face. He wasn't bad, just not Heero's type. Wufei carried on

            "He's not the only good looking one though, Winner good looking and Barton's gorgeous for a boy, I mean if I was gay I would think that" he corrected in a hurry. Heero stared straight ahead of him with a determined expression and remained silent. 

Wufei looked at him out the corner of his eyes with a slight smile. He'd only talk to Heero like this because he knew the other boy would never tell another person. He wouldn't see any point. Wufei looked forward as well, his eyes focused on the approaching building. 

He didn't like what Heero was trying to suggest to him in his casual way. After all Wufei was straight, he liked girls, pretty girls like Sally not boys. He tried to imagine Sally's blond-brown hair and blue eyes but instead he saw Brunette hair and violet eyes. He shook his head. He couldn't be attracted to Maxwell he couldn't be. He was straight right?

            He shook his head and turned to Heero, this meant revenge. The boy had fucked up his head and knew he had as well and so in return he was going to fuck up Heero's. If Heero thought that he had hidden his attraction to Trowa well then he was sadly mistaken. Wufei had known long before even Heero did and he had let Heero know he knew. Now it was time to make it clear to Heero the complete state of his feeling. It was his job as the best friend to do that for his friend, he didn't want him to live in deny for his whole life, binded by rules to the point he could never do what he wanted to truly do.

            "You never answered me Heero what do you think of the other two?" Heero shrugged slightly thanking God that he rarely blushed

            "Both are nice enough," he said slowly, careful to keep his voice neutral. Wufei shrugged

            "Who do you prefer though?" he asked innocently. Heero shot him a quick look and shook his head

            "Don't know, I don't really go round thinking about it all the time" he replied, he was not going to be dragged into a little game like this. Wufei shrugged again.

            "I always thought Barton would be your type. You'd look good together, as much as I hate to say it, you'd look cute" Wufei said with a slight grin even as he said the words. Heero looked thoughtful for a split second as if he was considering the words and compliment before he looked annoyed.

            "Shut up Chang" he remarked, he went to open the door when Wufei placed a hand against it, slamming it shut giving Heero only enough time to move his fingers before they were chopped off. He looked at them and then glared at Wufei who had positioned himself in front of the door leaning against it and watching the younger boy "Watch it" he warned angrily. Wufei ignored the threat and spoke in a serious voice.

            "You know you love Barton so I don't know why you try to deny it to everyone including yourself" he stated softly "I know it, I can see it and Trowa can to" Heero opened his mouth to say something when the last sentence sank in and his eyes widened as his face paled

            "He knows?" for once Heero's self imposed defences didn't come to his aid leaving the look of fear on his face clear to see. Wufei was startled at that. He had never known emotion to show on Heero's face before but it was showing clearly at that moment.

            "I think so yes" Heero bit his lip again, harder this time till he tasted the copper taste in his mouth, he was looking straight at Wufei but barely seemed to see him.

            "He knows," he repeated to himself. God he didn't want to deal with this right now, life used to be so much simpler when all he had to deal with was Relena, before he had ever seen those emerald green eyes with all their mystery, Mysteries he wanted to solve.

            "He likes you back" Wufei suddenly said "I noticed it a while ago" Heero looked up in disbelief, teeth still clamped on his lower lip

            "Likes me?" Wufei nodded wondering whether he had made the right decision by bringing this up. Heero looked strange as if he was about to collapsed and he didn't seem to be his usual self. Wufei frowned. Was this how much Trowa affected Heero? That the mere mention of him in a conversation could remove the other boys defences, the same ones people had been trying to get beneath since they started, as easily as blowing down a card tower.

            "Heero do you need to sit down?" he asked, Heero shook his head coming to his senses slightly. The paleness left his skin and his mask reappeared as if it had never left him. He glared at Wufei, his emotions firmly back in his eyes

            "How do you know all this?" he demanded. Wufei snorted and rolled his eyes

            "Just because you refuse to see the signs doesn't mean that I do" he said "You've both liked each other since the first time you looked at each other and I've watched it grow, I'm your best friend, I do notice stuff about you" Heero shrugged "You both like each other so what's stopping you?" Heero looked at him with shock

            "You know why" he said finally, Wufei shrugged

            "No I don't" Heero shook his head

            "Commander, Cadet they can't date, work it out from there" Wufei shrugged his shoulders

            "You wouldn't be the first to break that rule" he remarked blandly "You like Trowa more than I've seen you like anyone so just go for it" Heero gave him a look

            "You don't understand," he stated. Wufei smiled

            "No I understand, I just don't think you do, there's more to life then this and the rate your going, you won't known this until Trowa's gone. You can't fool me Heero even if you can fool yourself" He removed his hand from the door "I'm off to check on that lot, you coming?" shaking himself out of his thoughts Heero nodded. Damn Wufei for fucking his mind up even further. He was going to have to sort his head out and soon before he did something he'd regret.

There you go, chapter 16 and as you can see an important one, poor old Heero but he'll sort it out soon, heehee!

**If you want to be review then look below, there's a wee button there, click there and let me know, if you'd like to flame, then there's an even bigger button made just for you, it's called the back button why not use it?**

**Chapter 17 may be up soon; it may not, just be patient. I have 19 chapter stories so you can understand the wait it I guess.**

**Hannio xxxx**


	17. Expect the unexpected

Commanders and their cadets

By Hannio

Chapter Seventeen

Expect the unexpected

DISCLAIMER – **Nope none are mine**

AUTHOR NOTE – **Here's chapter three and shock horror its an important one! I won't say much but I hope you like it.**

**            You can all thank Jenihenpen for this chapter, she drew me some wicked pictures of the Marauder and this is my thank you.**

**            Enjoy!**

            Trowa resisted groaning out loud as the door to their dormitory opened, a quick glance had set his stomach and heart into overtime as his palms became sweaty. Both Wufei and Heero stood there, glancing round the place, with eyes that Trowa was sure noted every single imperfection that was to be had in the room. 

            Finally the eyes settled on the three of them, still frozen in place from what they had been doing. Trowa felt like he had been hit in the stomach when those Prussian blue eyes landed on him. The eyes belonging to the person who confessed he liked him, Trowa looked down, a slight feeling of guilt rising in him, technically Heero had told his mother not him. Trowa was positive that if Heero even had the slightest inkling he was awake then nothing would have been said. He looked up just as Wufei spoke for the first time.

            "What do we have here?" he asked, his voice suspiciously smooth, Trowa frowned slightly, an uneasy feeling blossoming in his stomach, he was used to Wufei shouting at them, this quiet one, had him on edge. Behind him Heero casually leaned against the wall looking bored but there was no doubt he was aware of everything. If one of them even moved awkwardly he'd know. Trowa's back straightened without him being aware of it, his internal pride coming back, he was not going to be intimidated by two boys the same age, even if he was lusting after one of them. He casually watched Duo stand up from where he had been sitting, a questioning look on his face.

            "Have here?" he repeated "Appears to be a room Commander with three students in it" Trowa could almost have groaned out loud, did Duo always have to be so bloody flippant to members of authority? He watched as Wufei's jaw tightened and the black eyes, which had appeared unusually calm before seemed to suddenly sparkle. Trowa could have sworn that the average sized boy had suddenly spurted in size that was the impression he gave out. Quatre sent Duo a reproachful look and spoke

            "What Duo meant Commander Chang is that we're just doing what we were ordered to" Wufei turned his head slowly and met the blond haired boy's eyes straight on. A sense of pride and satisfaction went through Trowa as he noticed Quatre kept the gaze, his own remaining annoying steady.  He had definitely come on since they arrived, at the beginning he wouldn't have spoken at all leaving it to Duo.

            "What were you ordered to do?" he asked, directing the question at any of them though his gaze remained on Quatre as if they were having a battle of will. Trowa spoke

            "Cleaning shoes," he said calmly, Wufei turned to him and smiled slightly causing Trowa to move uncomfortably against it. The look was so knowing. As if he realised everything. Trowa glanced beyond him to see Heero staring fixedly at him, as their eyes met though Heero looked away, his easy lazy stance giving way to one of suppressed tension.

            "Cleaning shoes" Wufei repeated looking round, sure enough 3 pairs of shoes lay by the bed all in a half state of being done. He looked back at them again

            "What are your orders for when you have finished?" he asked, Duo shrugged

            "We haven't be giving any so we thought we'd go down to the local strip joint and catch an early show, if that's ok with you of course Commander" both Trowa and Quatre looked at the brunette in surprise. 

            Ever since they had gotten up that morning, Duo had been unusually thoughtful and even more worrying he had been almost silent. In the 3 months they had been there, the two boys had never seen their friend act like this. It was only when Wufei and Heero came in that the boy showed any sign of life, it was a shame he was showing it to someone who was already obviously pissed off about something though. Wufei stared at him for a full minute with Duo staring defiantly back before a small smile came across his face. The uneasy feeling in Trowa's stomach grew. He definitely did not like that smile one bit.

            "Think you're a bit of a comedian don't you Maxwell" he said, a slight laughing tone to his voice. The three of them looked uneasily at each other before Duo spoke

            "I guess I am" this time the words came out hesitantly. This Wufei was one they had never encountered before, so none of them knew what to expect.

            "Yeah a lot of people feel you're funny, these two for instant. At times I find you funny and Heero do you?" Heero brought thoughtful eyes up and spoke in a cold voice

            "At times I guess" he replied, Trowa moved uncomfortably again, this time due to the shiver that slid down his spine when Heero spoke

            "Yeah you see Maxwell we find you amusing. Surprised?" Duo remained silent and Quatre sent Trowa a pleading look to do something. Both had the feeling there was something wrong. The room was literally buzzing with tension

            "Not really after all you've just told me how funny I am" Wufei nodded

            "I know" he took a step forward "You know though Maxwell I can be pretty funny as well. Like for instance, making you clean the kitchens with a toothbrush for forgetting exactly who you were talking to, let me remind you Maxwell that whether you like it or not, I am your Commander and you will answer to me, understood?" Duo glared at him, any sign of his usual good humour vanishing "Understood?" Wufei repeated

            "Yes" Duo finally said

            "Commander Chang I…"

            "Yes Winner I know what you're going to say and no I'm not and yes you can join him now in his punishment" Quatre closed his mouth his a resounding clap, surprise coming across his features. Wufei turned to Trowa and once again that strange, almost smug look came into his eyes "You're to go to the infirmary" he stated pointing casually at Trowa "the doctors wants to check you over quickly to make sure you haven't strained yourself" he turned and looked at Heero "One of us has to go with him, so you can go. I'll supervise these two in the kitchen ok?" Heero stiffened slightly then shrugged, sending a hard look at Wufei who seemed unaffected by it, if anything he was amused. He turned to Trowa and glanced at the clean shining black boot with approval "Nice job Barton" he remarked calmly "Now get going" Trowa sent a sympathetic look at his two fuming friends and left the room, eyes glued to the floor. He heard Heero push himself off the wall and follow closing the door behind him. Trowa stopped allowing the other boy to catch up and silence reigned, the only sound being their boots hitting the pavement. Trowa bit his lip, he wanted to say something about what happened and that he heard but he wasn't sure how the hell to start.

            "You shouldn't have to go to the hospital wing after this if you're pronounced fit" Heero suddenly said, making Trowa jump, he glanced at the other boy but Heero stared straight ahead with the same determined look that he had adopted in the dorm room

            "It's all thanks to your mum" he replied softly. A smile crossed Heero's features as he spoke in a slightly warmer voice then usual

            "She's an amazing nurse" he replied, a silence followed when Trowa suddenly spoke.

            "I guess she's had to be with your brother being sick" Trowa was aware that Heero wasn't walking anymore he had stopped. He turned back to see Heero looking at him in anger

            "What did she tell you about him?" he demanded. Trowa looked startled and spoke calmly, he had seen a pissed off Heero in action and he had no desire to go through it again.

            "Nothing, she just mentioned you had a brother and he wasn't well" Heero's angry look subsided into a wary one

            "That was all?" Trowa nodded, wondering why that would be so important

            "Good" he hesitated then spoke "Did she say anything else to you about me?" he asked, Trowa hesitated this time

            "No" he replied his voice becoming cold "Nothing shall we go" he began walking when the sound of quicker footsteps followed and Trowa found himself shoved into a wall, with Heero in front of him looking at him with blazing eyes.

            "You keep everything so simple don't you Trowa" he demanded roughly "You act so cold all the time as if you've never felt any emotion in your life" Trowa couldn't speak for the life of him. If Heero had any idea what he was feeling right then he wouldn't have made such a claim. Heero continued "Well I'll show you what emotion can do if you let it take control, learn from my mistake right now" Trowa's eyes widened but he before he could do anything, a pair of lips collided with his and two hands planted themselves on the side of his head pulling him down to meet Heero. His eyes closed on their own accord and he found himself kissing back in a way he had never done before. He wasn't sure how long they were there. Whether it was minutes or even seconds, but suddenly Heero stiffened and pushed him away. He was breathing heavily, his face flushed and his eyes wide in amazement and fear. Trowa focused on breathing. Heero spoke quietly "Oh dear god no, oh shit" he began backing away and a minute later he was running leaving Trowa to stare after him, lips tingeing as a smile began to curve his lips slightly. Well that was certainly unexpected and interesting but what exactly was he meant to do now?

There you go the chapter finished and the first kiss completed, only took 17 chapters! Please review using the box below and unless you're going to flame in which case don't bother. Next chapter will be up soon me guess.

**Hannio xxxx**


	18. Another Lecture from Wufei

Commanders and their cadets

By 

Hannio

Chapter Eighteen

Yet another lecture from Wufei

DISCLAIMER – **None of the characters belong to me I'm afraid to say**

AUTHOR NOTE – **Here I am back again with an update that I admit I should have done weeks ago, I could feed you the usual excuses but it won't make a difference so all I'll say is I'm sorry it took so long.**

**            I think my writing style has changed but hopefully it won't affect the story too much. I promise I will finish this story but I have others to do as well, Jenihenpen would skin me if I didn't complete this after getting so far.**

**            Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

SUMMARY SO FAR – **Duo Maxwell, Quatre Winner and Trowa Barton are completely different from each other but when they are sent to the same military school they soon become friends. Things should have been easy but with work, bullies, endless detentions as well as a certain two attractive Commanders by the name of Heero Yuy and Wufei Chang Duo and Trowa find themselves in a world of trouble. Heero finally reacts on the feelings that had been plaguing him since he first saw Trowa and kisses him, now they both have to deal with their feelings for each other and the repercussion while Duo's feelings for Wufei are beginning to get on top of him…. That's about it at the moment!**

THANK YOU'S – Scroll to you name and see your message!

Mithros – _Ok well I've written more now and I'm glad you like the action, I had always planned it to be out of the blue but to be honest it surprised me to. Hope you like the chapter._

Sessol – **Sorry it took so long to update first of all, Heero's brother…. I can't really say anything about it yet but he's important you'll have to be patient about him. Yeah I thought it would be Heero to initiate the first kiss between the two of them and this was how I saw it, completely out of the blue, surprising the pair of them. Anyway you'll see the answer to your question in this chapter but don't forget how complicated Heero is, Glad you like the story!**

Silver Serpent – _No the title gave it away really, it was unexpected surprising me as well. Sorry it's taken so long to update but hopefully it will be worth it._

Clari-Sama – **Yeah Heero still has a lot of things to work on such as not kissing someone senseless and then belting it leaving them by themselves most likely completely confused. Thanks you the compliment I do love getting them. Here's the update for you!**

Rabidus – Inasnum –_ Yeah they did finally kiss, it only took them 17 chapters to do it. Duo and Wufei you'll have to see what will happen the same with Quatre, it will be worth it._

Rae – **I could make it happen quite easily, what could be better then a cliff hanger at the end of a first kiss? Anyway thanks for the review, hope you like this one!**

pUnK_RoCk's sk8ter chic – _Thanks for the compliment I do find it hard at time to keep them so in character and near enough to the scene, especially since there was no war so it's nice of you to say that, I will DEFINITELY finish this story, I haven't got so far to end it now so don't worry about it._

Mrs.Passionate – **Whoa take a deep breath now, if you that mad about that update then you must be ready to skin me. Anyhow sorry about the wait but I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others!**

Itaki-chan – _Well you don't have to wait any longer to see what happens, you can find out now!_

Devil1 – **Glad you're enjoying it so much, I do try!**

Mmm – _Oh dear we don't want your brain to melt now do we, try a fridge or something :0D Glad you liked the chapter and here's the next one for you!_

"So here you are, you're aware that lunch has been and gone aren't you?" Heero glanced up to see Wufei standing in front of him, a slight worried look on his face as the black eyes scanned Heero's face. 

            "Has it?" Heero remarked looking back at the green grass. After he had ran from Trowa he had wandered round for a while berating himself. How could he have been so stupid to kiss someone in his unit? What would happen if anyone found out? Would he be thrown out? He had eventually sunk beneath a large oak tree and bringing his knees up and wrapping his arms around them, proceeding to stare at the grass with wide eyes thoughts raging round his head. He was such a fool. How was he meant to face Trowa after that? He had shoved him into a wall and proceeded to kiss him senseless just as he always dreamed of doing the he had ran like a coward instead of facing the situation he had created. Bloody Moran.

            "I thought you were hungry," Wufei remarked casually, sitting down in front of the other boy and crossing his legs beneath them, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees

            "I was," Heero remarked "I lost my appetite though," Wufei frowned, Heero was acting even more strangely then usual, his voice was coming out low and strained and every so often Wufei would notice a slight tremor go through the other boy as if he was cold even though it was warm outside.

            "What would make you lose your appetite?" he asked, Heero leaned back slightly and rested his head against the rough bark behind him, God he wanted to scream and punch something but he couldn't. He was Heero Yuy the cold commander of the school, to show emotions would bring his reputation, the reputation he has spent years creating, down round his head. He smiled slightly, not that his Mother hadn't damaged it already.

            "Don't know, perhaps I found out they were serving fish today and I hate fish" Wufei finally gave up all pretence of a normal conversation and spoke sharply trying to get through the haze in Heero's usually clear eyes

            "What happened?" he demanded, Heero blinked at him and frowned, he wasn't going to tell a soul about it if he could help it, not even Wufei

            "Nothing" he replied instantly, Wufei scowled

            "God don't lie to me, what happened between you and Barton?" Heero looked away from the probing black eyes and closed his eyes for second, an image of Trowa came into his mind forcing him to open his eyes again instantly.

            "Nothing," he replied again stubbornly, a hard look coming into his eyes.

            "Nothing?" he repeated "So why are you out here?" He threw a arm out indicating the empty field around them "By yourself, looking as if your world has fallen around you and Barton was looking as if all his dreams had come true at once" Heero looked at Wufei for a second

            "He looked like that?" he asked in a disbelieving voice, Wufei shrugged

            "Well he looked as excited as he ever gets" he conceded, "the fact is that something happened between the two of you and I want to know what the hell it is, I've never seen you mope before and here you are doing it right now, you're acting like Relena acts around you" Heero snorted

            "I'm not" he replied 

            "How would you know what can you see your face all of a sudden?" Heero gave out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his brown hair a sign of agitation

            "Because I know I'm not moping" he said his voice rising slightly, Wufei raised an eyebrow

            "Of course you're moping, you're doing the old technique you used to always pull, if something bothered you and may actually make you react in a way that would allow people to see that you are actually a teenage boy then you go and hide from everyone until you can control it slightly"

            "So what if I am" Heero snapped, he knew he should shut up but his emotions were flying everywhere, bubbling under the surface and begging to be realised, he was feeling light headed from it all

            "Then you should fucking stop it and tell me what's wrong"

            "I kissed him up alright" Heero yelled his barrier breaking for one of the first time in his life "I fucking kissed Trowa, I slammed him against a wall and kissed him as if my life depended on it, because I couldn't control myself I could be thrown out of school, what would I do then? What if he got thrown out as well? What have I fucking done you don't understand what I've done" he finished yelling and looked at Wufei in shock, Wufei's face echoed his shock before it softened into a smile that people rarely saw, a smile of caring.

            "Heero" he said, the smile reflecting in his voice "Welcome to the life of a teenage boy" he commented "You finally acted on your emotions and about bloody time, the way the two of you had been skating round each other, both wanting to do it, but both scared to do it was getting ridiculous"

            "But..." Heero began but Wufei held up his hand with a warning look and continued

            "What did Trowa say or do after this?" Heero shrugged

            "I ran" he admitted, Wufei blinked at that

            "You kissed him most probably with more passion then the boy had ever experienced before and then you ran before he said anything?" Heero remained silent looking moodily into the distance "You'll have to talk to him" Wufei said calmly, the Prussian blue eyes snapped back to him and a look of fear was present in them

            "No" he said firmly "There's no point" he shook his head looking at the moving blades of grass again

            "Did he kiss you back?" Wufei suddenly asked, Heero frowned looking up in confusion

            "What?" he asked, Wufei repeated his question in an annoyed tone

            "Did he kiss you back?" Heero looked thoughtful for a second then embarrassed

            "Yes he did, but that's probably because I jumped him and he didn't know what to do" Wufei laughed

            "You were the one who told me how well Trowa could protect himself when he was aware of something, Are you telling me that he couldn't have shoved you away? Instead he kissed you back, he knew who you were, he knew what he was doing giving the impression Heero that Trowa wanted to kiss you as much as you wanted to kiss him" Heero's face flushed slightly

            "Perhaps" he said but a lot of the tension in his body seemed to have melted away at Wufei's words

            "Change perhaps to definitely and you'll be on the right track" Wufei remarked dryly "Forget the school" he said "Regardless of what you think it's not everything. You like Trowa and Trowa likes you, in fact I've never met anyone who can affect you like that boy can have you?" Heero looked as if he wasn't going to answer but he suddenly shook his head

            "No" he muttered

            "Then he obviously means something to you and as your best friend in this hell hole I suggest you bloody go and do something about it, what's there not to like about the boy?" Wufei went on getting warmed up "Trowa is an attractive boy, he's intelligent, too quiet by far but that can be worked at, Heero go for it" Heero watched Wufei's face for a moment. He seemed earnest enough.

            "I'll think about it" he remarked standing up and wiping grass off his backside, Wufei stood as well

            "Don't think about it, do something about it" Heero didn't reply

            "I guess I'll go get some lunch" he commented instead and Wufei nodded smiling, that was as close to a yes as he was going to get

            "Fine lets go" he remarked as the pair of them began walking to the building. Each feeling happier then they had been before.

**A/N**** – See what I mean? I swear my writing style has changed since the last chapter. Anyway please Review the story but no flames, My Gundam Muse has come out of hibernation so encourage it people. Thanks**

**NEXT CHAPTER**** – Heero and Trowa have there first run in since the kiss… oh dear!**


	19. Favour returned

Commanders and their cadets

By

Hannio

Chapter nineteen

Favour returned

DISCLAIMER – **nope none of the characters in this chapter belong to me in any shape or form.**

AUTHOR NOTE – **Sorry people my life has been far too hectic recently. I didn't mean to leave this story so long, I mean I had it written in my notebook for ages but I never got round to adding detail and typing up. So big old apology to everyone who wanted a quick update. I'll try my best to update sooner next time. Anyhow enjoy!**

THANK YOU'S

Rabidus-inasnum – _Yeah Heero and Trowa together, how we love that couple… That's why you're reading this story… hmm might be one to something there. Anyway glad you like it and sorry about the lack of updates… stupid writers block_

Otakufiend – **Yep I'm moving on to the Duo/Wufei pairing now so don't worry, it's cropping up in this chapter and definitely the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing**

Michelles-double – _Glad you're liking the story._

Person who is jealous – **Ahhh you're making me blush, thank you for the compliment though.**

HeeroAce – _Trust me I know I need to finish it, it's just hard because I don't want to rush finish it you know?_

Clari-sama – **Yep run ins make the world go round and my plot move on, thanks for the review though, I'm glad it makes your day**

Darkrose – _I kept meaning to update but I never got round to it so sorry._

Mmm – **That would definitely be amusing to see but somehow I don't see him doing it. Do you? Him and Trowa together holding hands perhaps…**

Bishie Lovers R'Us – _I want one of those t-shirts. Can I have one please?_

Heero-Ace – **Wow you reviewed twice… chill out man its acoming**

Mrs.Passionate – _You wanted an update and you got it_

SilverSphinx – **I have special plans for Quatre so don't you worry! Glad you like the story**

Angel – _err… sorry I never meant to leave it this long it's just been so busy here… I'll get the next one up sooner I promise._

pUnKrOcK – **Chill out, I'm sorry I took so long to update, I never intended to take this long so sorry, at least you got an update now so enjoy ok. I'm glad you like the story so much**

Itaki-Chan – _Here's the update you wanted so enjoy_

"I still can't believe you, you know" Wufei remarked as he and Heero made their way across the grass towards the canteen, normally eating after the allowed time was prohibited but being a commander gave them certain benefits, this being one of them.

Heero looked up at him and raised a questioning eyebrow at him though he remained silent, seeing the look Wufei continued with the speech he had obviously been dying to give since this whole business started. "It's typical of you, you decide all of a sudden you want something and then you just go for it, you're so narrow minded on the task that you forget everything else"

"What have I forgotten?" Heero asked, his voice as cool as ever

"When you were trying to hide your feelings from yourself and everyone around you then you forgot about how you really felt about it, what it was you wanted and now…" he became silent instead shaking his head and giving Heero a long look out the corner of his eye.

"And now?" Heero prompted, knowing exactly the way in which his friend worked

"And now that you've pretty much decided to claim Trowa as your own, I can't help but wonder what you're going to forget this time" Heero stopped and looked at him

"There's no reason to suggest I'll forget anything. I never said I would go after Trowa, you said I should" Wufei nodded

"Because you like him and he makes you happy, I mean look at yourself Yuy, you can barely keep a smile off your face, no biggy except it's you. You are after all, the guy who people betted on never smiling in his life" Heero rolled his eyes, trying to erase the smile that was trying to break through his icy defences

"Well the Cadets are generally stupid aren't they" he remarked calmly

"You want to go and find him though now, you want to go out of your way to find him" Heero shook his head

"No I don't, if I see him, I see him, this isn't that big a place after all" Heero stopped and gave Wufei a long probing look, Wufei walked on a few steps before realising and came to a stop as well and turned to look back at him. Raising an eyebrow at the look

"What?" he demanded "Why did you stop? You haven't decided you fancy me have you?" a flash of worry appeared in the black gaze. Heero blinked looking vaguely surprised at the comment before shaking his head at the comment

"Definitely not" he remarked calmly "Never have done and never will so you're safe from me" Wufei looked relieved for a second before the look changed into one of resentment

"What do you mean never?" he asked flinging a hand out "You're honestly telling me that you have never, even for a split second, found me the slightest bit attractive?" Heero rolled his eyes towards the heavens before letting out a long suffering sigh.

"No Wufei I'm sorry, I just don't fancy you. You're a good mate but nothing more" Wufei looked amazed

"Shouldn't I be happy that you don't fancy me" he demanded "Why do I feel as if you've insulted me?" Heero shrugged his shoulders

"Perhaps because I have insulted you, I just told you that you're unattractive of course you'll be pissed off at that" Heero replied

"I guess so" Wufei replied slowly smacking a fly away from his face in an annoyed fashion

"You'll be fine" Heero remarked then changed the subject bringing the conversation on to safer ground "Are Maxwell and Winner finished with their punishment?" Wufei's thoughtful expression melted away to be replaced by one that could only be described as gleeful.

"Oh they finished it all right and didn't Maxwell hate me after it if his glare was anything to go by" he remarked smugly, Heero nodded his head and then began walking again

"Figured out why he affects you so much yet?" he asked entering the lunch hall and heading towards the kitchen, Wufei followed him.

"I know what you're getting at Yuy and the answer is no, he doesn't get to me because I fancy him, because I don't fancy him, so stop bloody suggesting it." Heero shrugged hiding the grin on his face as he made his way into the kitchen, he proceeded to one of the large ovens and opened the grill section up, there were 3 meals there so he picked up the first one he could see and took it out, speaking as he did

"You want to know what I think?" he asked making his way over to a table, Wufei followed

"Give me your pearls of wisdom then" Wufei remarked, sitting down opposite Heero

"I think you react because there is something about him that you can't help but react to, come on I know you know it"

"I react because he is such an idiot, if he wasn't such an idiot then there would be no need to do anything" Wufei defended

"Wouldn't there?" came the softly spoken reply "Even when he doesn't do or say anything you still find some way to punish him. You seem to do it for the sake of doing it, unless of course there is a secondary reason that I'm not aware of" he left the unspoken question up in the air

"Whatever" Wufei said after a moment's silence, Heero took a bite of his food and watched his friend while he munched on it. Wufei definitely seemed agitated

"Look I may not be the expert but it's clear that you fancy him so why don't you just admit it to yourself. I don't know how you could sit there lecturing me when you can't do it yourself. Stop beating round the bush and take your own advice" Wufei's eyes grew wide before he began to laugh.

"This is coming from you?" he said incredulously "You, who had to be forced to tell Trowa you were in love with him and now you're turning round and trying to tell me how to handle my love life. It's kind of rich" he ignored Heero opening his mouth to interrupt and continued "As a matter of fact I'm asking Sally out tonight" Heero turned to him his usual cold expressionless mask in place, his scanned his face then raised an eyebrow.

"Sally" he repeated, all warmth that had been there going back under the surface leaving Wufei dealing with the Heero that most cadets and other students were used to seeing "I thought you only like her as a friend, what has suddenly changed your mind completely?" he pushed his empty plate away from him and took a long sip of his drink, eyes never leaving Wufei's face

"She's an attractive girl, what else do you need?" Wufei demanded, Heero shook his head

"If you put it that way then I should be dating Relena because she's an attractive girl. Would you date her?" the look of horror on Wufei's face was answer enough. A silence fell between them only to be broken a few minutes later by Heero as he stood up. "Ready?" Wufei nodded and the pair of them left the shaded room and stepped out into the bright sunshine. They were half way towards the main building when Wufei spoke

"She's a nice girl, what would be wrong with dating her?"

"Nothing would be wrong in dating her" Heero remarked staring straight ahead "If you were dating her for the right reason, it comes across to me that you don't want to admit that perhaps you have feelings for Duo and so you're doing everything you can to stop them" Wufei glared at the other boy and walked quickly away leaving Heero to smile to himself as he followed. What neither of them noticed was a certain blond haired boy rise to his feet from where he had been sitting beneath a tree, his gaze on both of them walking away, a frown on his face.

"Interesting, very interesting"

**A/N – There you go, chapter 19 finished, I'll do my best to get chapter 20 up soon, hopefully since I now have inspiration it shouldn't be too hard. Please review but no flames please. Thanks**

**NEXT CHAPTER – Quatre has a little talk to Trowa**


	20. He said what?

Commanders and their Cadets

By

Hannio

Chapter Twenty

He said what?

**Disclaimer – **_None of the characters mentioned in the below work of fiction belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely borrowing them for my own use._

**Authors note - **_*Hannio whistles innocently as she delivers the next chapter about six years later then originally planned* errr…. Sorry? _

* * *

"I'm telling you Trowa he is a complete and utter wanker, he stood there the entire time, arms crossed smirking at us and then actually had the nerve to point out places that we apparently missed. We didn't miss any stupid places and you should have seen the size of the toothbrush they gave us, it was like it was for a baby or something. I'm surprised we finished at all. I wanted to take my stupidly tiny toothbrush and stuff it down Chang's throat"

Duo took a deep breath and brushed some hair from his eyes, his shoulders slumping down as though a great weight had been lifted from him.

It probably had Trowa decided looking at him with a raised eyebrow. The other boy had burst into their dorm room twenty five minutes ago and proceeded to launch into what could only be described as an epic rant. Trowa had sat crossed legged on his bed, listening, waiting for Duo to run out of breath but somehow he managed to go on until the end. Trowa was almost impressed by it.

Once he was sure Duo had finished he spoke.

"Where's Quatre?" Duo glanced around him looking surprised that the small blond boy wasn't in the room with them. He twisted round on the spot a few times before giving Trowa a clueless look.

"I thought he was right behind me" he proclaimed reaching out and scratching his head with a confused look.

"Did you by any chance give your thoughts of Commander Chang to Quatre on your way back to the room?" Trowa asked not surprised when Duo nodded his head.

"Well I told him what I thought of him" he replied. Trowa nodded. That would definitely explain where the other boy had gone. He had clearly figured out that Duo had been building up to a massive explosion and escaped before he had blown leaving Trowa to deal with it.

Duo sighed and threw himself on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He was silent for a moment before turning his head on the pillow and fixing Trowa with a look.

"So how was your afternoon?" he asked.

For a moment Trowa froze, his eyes widening slightly as he remember the feel of Heero's lips on his own. He had been reliving it in his mind over and over trying to see whether there was anything he could have done which would have made Heero stay with him. That kiss had scrambled his brains and yet there was nothing more he wanted to do then to experience it again.

"Errrr Trowa?" Trowa glanced at Duo to see that he had sat up and was now fixing Trowa with an intrigued expression

"What?" Trowa asked wishing not for the first time that he still had his fringe which would have hidden his eyes from view.

"Are you blushing?"

"No" Trowa answered instantly "I'm warm that's all" Duo nodded slowly his expression making it clear that he didn't believe a word that Trowa had said. Trowa resisted groaning with difficulty. Duo was like a leach at times, once he realised something was up he went at it with intent, never leaving it until he had discovered exactly what was up.

"Okay if you say so" he now replied "So how did it go at the hospital? Did they okay you for duty?" Trowa nodded a small pleased smile coming to his face.

"Yep I completely fit though I'll only be on light duty for the next few days."

Duo opened his mouth to speak when the door banged open and Quatre appeared in the door way. He look flushed and was breathless as though he had run all the way to the dorm. His gaze flickered toward Duo before moving away and focusing on Trowa, a pleased look coming to his face.

"Thank god you're here Trowa" he remarked "I need to talk to you about something important" Trowa lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Sure" he replied slowly sitting up a bit straighter "What's up?"

"I can't talk here, can we talk somewhere in private?"

"Private?" Duo all but roared coming to his feet and pointing a finger at Quatre, his face turning red. Quatre jumped his eyes wide as he stared back at him. "How more private could you get, there's just the three of us in here"

Quatre looked awkward, turning to Trowa with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Duo" Trowa now said attracting the irate boy's attention to him "Quatre just has something to tell me, I'm sure he'll tell you about it later right Quatre?" Quatre hesitated for a moment before he nodded his head.

"If Trowa says it fine then I will" he replied.

Duo looked in-between them both before he huffed coming to his feet.

"Fine" he snapped "I'll leave but you" he commented jabbing his finger in Quatre's direction "Had better tell me later. You owe me blondie."

Quatre and Trowa both watched him leave the room, wincing as he slammed the door behind him. Quatre stared at the door for a few moments before turning his attention to Trowa.

"I heard something" he said, keeping his voice low as he hurried over to the bed where Trowa was seated. Trowa nodded his head.

"So I gathered" he replied, he waited for Quatre to continue.

"I was outside under the big maple tree" Quatre said, glancing back at the door before looking back at Trowa, he sat on the edge of Trowa's bed looking nervous. "When I saw Commander Yuy and Chang" Trowa's face remained impassive even as his heart began thumping harder in his chest at the mere mention of Heero's name.

"Right" he said slowly when Quatre fell silent again. "Go on" Quatre started to speak, the words rushing out of his mouth as though he couldn't contain them any longer.

"They were walking together coming back from the canteen and they were talking about Duo about how Commander Chang had a crush on him. Or at least that what Yuy was saying, Chang was saying that he was going on a date with that girl Sally and Yuy said he was living in denial to hide what he felt for Duo."

Trowa raised an eyebrow. It was suddenly clear why Quatre had wanted to speak to Trowa alone. If he had told Duo this then god only knew what the other boy would have done with the information. As much as Trowa loved Duo as a friend he was highly unpredictable at time.

"You heard them say this?" he asked. Quatre nodded.

"Just a short time ago. I was going to tell Duo directly but then I thought that maybe he would go" he hesitated over his wording before he spoke "loopy on the information. I mean" he went on in a rush. "He cant seem to control himself can he, not when it comes to Chang. Its like he can't help but rile him up."

Trowa nodded his head.

"He just reacts to him" he met Quatre's eyes "Are you going to tell him?" Quatre bit his lip looking away.

"I don't know what would you do if you were in my shoes?" Trowa shrugged.

"I'd think over it for a few days and see how they were towards each other. There's no point adding petrol to a fire for the sake of it" he commented. Quatre sighed looking relieved by what Trowa had said

"That's what I thought as well I best go and find Duo and try and sooth his ruffled feathers, somehow I think I'll be missing out on pudding for the next few weeks" Trowa smiled and watched Quatre head to the door. He suddenly spoke without meaning to.

"Quatre did they say anything else?" he asked. Quatre looked over his shoulder at him with a confused look on his face

"About?" he asked, Trowa opened his mouth before he closed it

"Nothing, forget I said anything" Quatre nodded and opened the door before stopping and looking back at Trowa

"Now you mentioned it Chang did mention that Yuy was in love with you" he said, giving Trowa a grin at the stunned look that came over Trowa's face. "Speak to you later Trowa" he commented before slipping out the door leaving Trowa to his own thoughts.

* * *

**Author note – **_Yay! Please review but no flames! Thanks_


End file.
